The Differences Between the Self Proclaimed and the Labeled
by TheOverShadow
Summary: Charlotte Angove was created. As far as she knows she had no true beginning. As a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, she is not only superior, but abnormal. The perfect agent in every way. Circumstances change for her, and she finds herself in contact with the labeled lunatic, Loki the God of Mischief. Will this turn of events change her or will her past continue to haunt her? LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

** A/n:For the time being, let's not get too comfortable with each other. We'll see how it works and continue from there, cool? Feedback however is appreciated, because obvious or not, this is my first fanfiction, and I want to know if I should do the world a favor and stop, or continue. I know the first chapter is short, and I know how much people hate short first chapters. Maybe that's the reason I did it? **

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Marvel's is mine unfortunately, but lucky for you my imagination is broad enough to create what you can't. **

**Shall we begin then?**

Subject 23. That's all I remember. No before. Only during and after. And though the after is presently not nearly as painful as it was as my time as Subject 23, my life is still an experiment. Everything that I am now was created by people who aren't me: My name, my life, my humanity, my past.

I remember waking up in a terrifyingly bright room to a sharp pain in my arm. I remember them talking about the others, and how I looked so much more promising than all before me… Of course I did, lucky me.

"_You know what they say, 23__rd__ times the charm." I turn my head towards the voice. A dark chuckle resonates throughout my mind, one that will not only be forever ingrained in my memory, but will haunt my dreams. And the pain begins. I feel the thick liquid seep out of the needle and into my veins, traveling at a speed that was achingly merciless. My eyes finally adjust to the burning light, so I look down. The sight makes me scream. My veins are crawling with a circumstantial abhorring pink._

I remember trying with all my might to free myself but it is of course to no avail. I go through this repeatedly during my entrapment, always the same pink flooding my veins, and always the same eerie voice in command

"_Once again." The strangers voice echoes. A needle is inserted into each of my arms, one with the pink substance, and the other with a clear liquid that sears ineffably. I am used to the pain now. I no longer care. I am what they want me to be. An experiment. "She will be ready soon." _

I remember thinking for a short second,"_Ready for what?", _ but the thought did not linger. I was indifferent at the time. But I should have been more attentitive, because then I would have been more ready for what they had arranged. Truthfully, though I would never admit it aloud, nothing would have prepared me for what they did.

Despite all of that pain and loneliness, what I remember most is the effect of being an experiment, and how it made me superior to all of you.

**Adieu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Ello little darlings, it seems that I have time to begin chapter 2. Good fortune hath smiled upon thee! Just imagine that in a really cool accent… That I can't do. Anyway, I am so pleased with my followers and my single reviewer. My reviewer especially. I had to recompose myself after jumping up and down. I absolutely love constructive criticism, so thank you Lorendiac! It is good to know that my 474 words didn't go to waste.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel :/**

** And so…**

** May your world be rocked.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MY FIRST PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Loki**

I am becoming irritable with the wait. My patience is among the greatest in all of Asgard, yet I am THRUMMING with agitation. I am locked in a bare, unembellished cell with heavy chains and a muzzle as my burden, and I'm pacing back and forth as I await my trial, if one might even call it that. There is not a single god who would vouch for me, but I had planned for that, so my worry is small in all honesty,

I am looking forward to what my fa-… The _Allfather_ has concocted for my "punishment". I do not believe it will be of anything consequential, after all, it was only Midgard that suffered from my mischief. I smile at the thought. My failure is just a part of another plan. My revenge will not be merciful to those who had… Set me back. Damn the Avengers.

My thoughts abruptly end as my cell door is noisily opened. Five guards come toward me to bring me to the throne room. Every one of them is an uncivilized brute, grabbing my arms with a degrading force and pushing me out of the cell as they order me forward. I walk without causing them problems, holding my head high against the hard glares I sense are shot my way, and the full time just reveling in the fact that they believe they have me, and that they have won.

_What a thought, to think they could capture the God of Mischief without difficulties or complications. _I think to myself.

We arrive shortly and the doors to the throne room slowly open, revealing to me visions of my past. I do not allow them to linger as I enter, confidence prominent in my stride. Odin sits upon his golden throne holding Gungnir tightly in his grasp. I catch his gaze and hold it as I stop in front of him. My eyes are glimmering with excitement and the promise of further shenanigans and the Allfather clears his throat to speak of my sentence.

"Loki Laufeyson," I do not fail to notice the lack of Odin in my surname, or the fact that neither Frigga or Thor are present, nor do I care. "You have committed deeds that surpass the atrocities of your usual common mischief. As a result you now stand before me with pride in your step, thinking that you have the upper hand. You will find out very soon that you are wrong. Your punishment has been decided, but you will remain ignorant of the extent of it until the moment you experience it fully so that the thoughts of what is to come will torment you. However, as to be expected, your magic will continue to be withheld from you during your correction time so that the safety of Asgard will not be questioned. I now expel your pitiful insignificant being from my sight. I can no longer stand the sight of you."

His words do not even faze me as they should. I inwardly laugh at the thought of Odin's ignorance. Undoubtedly I will experience a bit of whatever Asgards laughable torture consists of, but by the time they think they are breaking me, I will no longer be in their grasp.

_Ha! Withholding my magic… Old fool, you do not even understand the concept._

**Charlotte**

I am in the waiting room sitting patiently as I tiredly run a hand through my long light auburn hair. I have always played with my hair out of habit, when I'm bored, tired, or thinking. I don't know why I have been called up to Director Fury's office, especially after I just got back from my mission to visit Reed of the Fantastic Four. The only reason I could think of is debriefing, but I'm usually given time to rest myself.

Hill had come to get me immediately after my arrival and I couldn't get much out of her. I don't have a problem with Hill, but she has one with me. I never can remember why, but Fury had said it was because of a comment I made about her lack of performance. I might have apologized if I wanted to, but I can't talk to people unless I'm trying to get information or am on a mission. Hill calls me a robot, but I know for a fact that I am made up of flesh.

The woman at the front desk is clicking her pen, much to my annoyance. After all, I am exhausted and irritable. I don't express my irritation though. I just continue to wait.

Finally after several more moments of delay Fury opens his office door and calls me in. I go in obediently and silently, standing at the front of his desk as I wait for what he has to say.

"You can have a seat." Fury suggests, but I continue to stand, waiting. "Or not. Agent Angove, I know you just returned from your high priority mission, but I have to fill you in on what had happened during the battle with Loki and his army of Chitauri because in less than 6 hours you will be meeting the Avengers and discussing with them what you had learned with Doctor Reed."

_ Just my luck, _"Yes sir. Please continue." I reply like the obedient agent I am.

After nearly two hours Fury is finished filling me in and debriefing me, which leads me with four hours to rejuvenate myself and prepare to meet the "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". I can't help but scoff at the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I usually plot what I am going to do for a chapter throughout my day, just because I don't have time to do it when I get home. Andddd…. I was writing/doodling my outline for this chapter in government. My teacher noticed and was like "Anita, what is that?" And my smartass was like "Your mom" and I got detention. True story. Sorry I haven't updated, I'm tired and busy all the time so there you have it. Also, I think I'm going to have to rate this chapter M just to be safe because of Loki's tortures. Be warned. The torture isn't imperative to the story so you can skip it. It's the whole first part. Sorry if it offends anybody, I really am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters of Marvel.**

**Can you dig it?**

**Loki **

I am able to survive long periods of time without food or water; I am a god after all, but hunger and dehydration is uncomfortable. Along with the heavy chains, muzzle, damp floors, hard bed, and cold atmosphere, you can imagine how insubstantial I feel. It has been a week and starvation is all that has been dealt to me. I do know however that today is the day that Odin's true penalty for my mischief begins. I know this because the uncivilized guards outside of my cell are drinking mead, which means my brilliant plan for escape is very nearly about to come into play. The lack of sustenance and sleep is causing my body to become weak so I must preserve my energy as much as I can before it is time for me to unleash my brilliance. The plan, I expect, will not go as clean as I would like, but even still the amount of control I have over my magic will get the job done.

The guards enter finally and take me down to an even darker, damper, and more ominous section of the 'prison'. They lay me on a table and I struggle for a good show, but allow the metal shackles to confine me. _This is rather entertaining. _I think to myself as they make a show of displaying all of the torture items they lay out. They are laughing and speaking to each other in an incomprehensible manner and I am getting irritated with their lack of action. Finally, after they're finished with their foolishness, it begins.

The guards begin with stripping me down to my undergarments. The first guard pulls a leather whip, braided with metal, and he begins to strike me, the power of each strike increasing per lash. The second guard flips me over, and the slashes continue. It's now ripping in to my skin, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. _I am not weak_! I repeat to myself as I squeeze my eyes shut. And I'm not, so I will not allow them to view me as so. The pain is at the climax when I no longer feel the whip marking my body. My eyes slowly open, and I see what next horror I am subject to. A clear liquid is poured down my body and into my eyes. My eyes are on fire and the liquid seeps into the cuts from the whip, yet I am still to proud to allow myself to scream. Pus forms and the blood is flowing freely now as it begins to stream down, dripping off of my feet. Tears sting my eyes, but I swallow hard and push them back, allowing the fire to burn as I focus on my plans.

_Soon you will be free. _ This thought brings me strength, even as the guards come toward me with scew looking items. They end up drilling them into my wrists and thumbs before they sew my mouth shut with a searing hot needle. Then I fall unconscious, succumbing to the blessing of my dimming sight.

**Charlotte **

The first thing I heard when I walked into the meeting room was "There's TWO red heads!?" From a very drunk looking Tony Stark, and then an "Isn't that more of a burnt orange?" from the American super soldier. I have to physically stop myself from walking out of the room. Agent Barton throws a ball of paper at Tony and Bruce sighs outwardly, his whole exterior visibly trying to not leave just as I was about to. I walk to my seat and focus on making myself not look exhausted.

"Seriously though, how many attractive secret agents does S.H.I.E.L.D keep hidden?"

"More than even you can afford." Agent Romanoff replies as she sits down next to Barton. He looks at her and it is unbelievably obvious how comfortable they are around each other. I inwardly scoff at such an idea, they both deny it, but they would compromise the world for each other. How foolish. Not to mention childish. The Avengers continue their banter and I observe them, noting each reaction towards each other.

Director Fury walks in and the room quiets, all except for Tony who greets the director with a loud "NICK! You're looking like you're ready to hunt some vampires, what? Did you watch a Blade marathon with your buddy Hill, or is today just a really sunny day?" Barton snickers and Romanoff elbows him.

"What does the sun have to do with anything?" Captain America replies, and this is when I notice Thor's absence for the first time because of the lack of a loud agreement. I blame my lack of observation on my lack of sleep and inwardly scold myself.

Fury clears his throat and attention is back on him. "If we can focus for a few seconds I would like to introduce you to Agent Angove. When Loki first took the Tesseract, I had her go to Dr. Reed of the Fantastic Four to see if he could replicate the Tesseract's powers in some way. This was when we were still working with Phase 2, so do not get mad at me, Rogers. Stark. Tell them what you found out, Angove."

"The Tesseract is technically a four dimension object, a cube in a cube, a hypercube." I begin. "It's a model to show motion in the fourth dimension, but it's impossible to do that since we only view it in three dimentional space. That's why the tesseract is so powerful, it exists in four dimensions, giving it the ability to open up holes in space and move distances without an insignificant thing like time in the way. And that kind of power is hard to work with. So, our technology is lacking in the ability to create or even understand anything in four dimensions, which is partly why the portal collapsed and buried many of our agents. The portal that Dr. Selvig helped open was incomplete, which is why all of the Chitauri died when Mr. Stark flew the missile through it. The connection they were relying upon with their ship was too critical to their survival, thus, they all died instantly when their ship exploded."

"Wait… What's a fourth dimension?" Captain America asked.

"We'll talk about it over coffee, Cap.", Stark replied. "And probably lunch. And dinner. Considering how … technologically savvy you are."

I was extremely thankful I wouldn't have to explain it. I knew for a fact that I couldn't be patient enough to wait for him to comprehend it. I looked across the room and saw Bruce staring at me and I quickly looked away, waiting for the Director's dismissal.

But it never came. Because an unmistakable sound of an alarm started blaring through the entire S.H.I.E.L.D base.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So my shower exploded on me. It WAS a glass door shower, until the shower doors broke all over me and I was screaming, running, and crying all at the same time. While being naked. It was terrifying. Seriously. That being said, I had planned on updating until that happened. My feet and legs are pretty cut up, but other than that I'm fine. This chapter is also rated M due to Loki's condition\. I apologize if anyone is offended because of it.**

**So….**

**May your world.. Be rocked. And not rained down upon by a bunch of glass. Just saying. It sucks. **

**AND REVIEWS ARE GREAT. I can't help but think I suck at this unless ya'll tell me otherwise. And tell me if I do especially.**

**Loki**

The splashing of cold water on my face is the first thing that I am aware of as my consciousness brinks. My body is sore and exhausting fast. The whip marks are already fading, dried blood the only evidence that I was lashed. I can feel each stitch that sews my lips together and I groan loudly as I try to move my body, which is still shackled to the metal table. My wrists and thumbs are in excruciating pain from the screws that have penetrated them. I am trying not to think to hard about how I am going to succeed in getting those out.

I open my eyes and as I come into focus I can see the guards, smiling cruelly. I know that I do not want to stay for what is coming next, and my thoughts are confirmed when they come toward me with the tool for the Blood Eagle. I am not a fan of my ribs being split open like the wings of an eagle. I have experienced the Blood Eagle before, and it is not one of my fondest memories.

I begin concentrating on my true form, the monstrosity that I am about to rely so heavily upon being my salvation. I use my power to begin to freeze the chains that keep me against the table, and just as the guards place the Blood Eagle tool upon my chest, I twist, breaking the chains. The fall to the floor is a painful one, but I right myself just in time to roll out of the way of the guards reaching hands. I stand up defensively and wait for the guards to make their moves. They come at me together, both swiftly, but not swift enough to recapture the God of Mischief. I spin around them, placing my icy blue hands on both of their heads, tangling my fingers in their hair as the quick spreading frost bite they receive from my touch turns their worthless heads into ice, and I break them off just as I did the chains.

I hear the doors to the room open as more guards rush in. I smile to myself, relishing in the thought of their demise.

"Loki! Surrender immediately or we will be obligated to use force!" Shouts one of the guards, and I can't help but chuckle at his ignorance.

"I am the Prince of two worlds, strange to both, but with the knowledge of how to defeat each kingdom. Flee while I allow it."

But they don't.

So I kill them. Which is diminishing my strength, but I cannot help but to shape their bodies into the form of my name, and setting them on fire. Mischief is my title, is it not? And the women on Asgard are so squeamish.

The teleportation will take much out of me, but not enough for my plan to work. I let the magic consume me, and in less time than it took to escape, I am in another world.

**Charlotte**

I don't even flinch, but the blaring alarm definitely scared the tired right out of me at the moment.

Fury puts his fingers to his earpiece and speaks loudly over the alarm, "REPORT!" And as he listens, I see all of the Avengers tense up, preparing themselves for anything. Only Romanoff and Barton are suited up… And Bruce if you speak technically. But I can see Stark and Rogers ready to arm up when given the word. I'm still in my black slacks, heels, and simple white blouse that I threw on for the meeting.

"Loki has escaped and he's on the Helicarrier. Avengers, suit up! He is at three known locations: the Weapons Vault, the Laboratory, and the Interrogation Block."

_Those have nothing in common, why would Loki be there? _I think to myself. And then it hits me, but I don't speak it aloud, because Fury always gets mad at me when I go against what he says. Loki is trying to distract us from the one place that is furthest away from each of those points. It's just a hunch though, and I don't think it is worth sending the whole team down, so I keep it to myself.

"Stark, Rogers!" Fury continues, "As soon as you're ready to hit it, go to the Weapons Vault." And they're off. "Barton, Romanoff, you take the Interrogation Block." Then they're off. "Bruce, you're with me! We're going to the Lab. Angove!" I look up at the sound of my name, ready for orders. "Go to the control center, I want you to help Hill with ordering around the rest of the agents!"

I know I'm not being sent into the fight because of my absence of rest, but I still resent the order of commanding a bunch of amateurs who lack the ability to take orders.

"Yes sir!" I say, despite my annoyance, and I run off into the direction that has the least amount of attention at the moment. The Medical Block.

**Loki**

The Midgardians are believing my distractions quite exceptionally. I had placed one of my clones at three different points, commanding them to cause as much chaos as possible to give me time to treat my wounds. The alarm that sounded when they appeared was quite promising, considering I was already in the building ten minutes before it sounded.

I would be commending my success at the moment if it weren't for the fact that my mouth was still sewn shut and I couldn't think of a single way to get the stitches out myself without making it worse. I had already forcibly pulled the screws out of both of my wrists and thumbs, which is making the task of removing the stitches worse because of the blood that soaks my hands. The pain was beginning to be unbearable as I tried pulling at them, to no avail. I can feel the warm blood dripping down my chin and I know I'm panicking, but It's hard to calm down when you're in pain and you can't cry out in frustration.

_ALL of Asgard, Midgard, and the Nine realms will PAY! _ I scream inwardly. I'm nearly about to simply tear the wire from my lips when I hear the sound of a door.

I turn, ready to kill, but it's a girl, and she has yet to notice me. She has long hair the color of a smoldering fire. She is shrugging into a long white coat that I presume is a doctors coat, and as she turns towards me she nearly trips over herself as she looks at me.

The doctor notices my hands to my lips, which are both stained with scarlet, and rushes over.

"Oh my!" The mortal exclaims as she gets closer, and I begin to step away from her in surprise, but she hastily sits me in a nearby chair. She peaks closer at me, and I see her eyes are a sparkling dark green, and I believe at the time it had subconsciously made me trust her. A funny thing like the color of her eyes

I am snapped out of my thoughts as her hands are suddenly tenderly on my face, turning it in both directions, examining me. I grab her hands and push them away, glaring at her, but she simply looks at me, and I slowly let her go.

"You'll never be able to get those out on your own. I'm Doctor Angove, but you can call me Charlotte, that is, when you can speak again. Wait there."

And for some reason, I am abiding by what Charlotte says and trusting a mortal.

**Charlotte**

My hunch was correct. However, I wasn't expecting Loki to be near ready to tear his face off. My heart is beating a thousand miles per hour as I am washing my hands, sterilizing a pair of scissors I guessed where good for what I was about to do, and wetting a cloth. I stealthily look over to the cameras, but the red light is off, so I know at once he has disabled them.

_No wonder no one suspected he was here. _I think to myself as I walk back over to him. I am extremely thankful that he had fallen for me being a doctor by faking ignorance. I may not be good at socializing, but I am great at acting. _Take that Hill._

I don't know why I am deciding to help Loki, but I am. I see his eyes cautiously watching me as I set down the pair of scissors and begin clearing the blood away from his mouth.

"Where did all this blood come from, not just your mouth …? There's too much blood for that." I inquire, and playing the part, widen my eyes at the sight of his hands and wrists that he raises to me. "I'll fix that right up after I'm finished with these stitches."

I finish dabbing away the blood and lift the scissors, noticing how his body tenses. I fake concern and smile sweetly.

"I swear I will make this as painless as possible, but try not to move too much. You can hold my wrist and squeeze if it gets to be too much." I say, and bring the scissors closer to his face. I feel his cold hand gently wrap around my wrist, and I cut the first stitch. He flinches a little, but gets used to it as I get to the rest. Loki's mouth is no longer sewed together, but the wire is still in his lips, so I put the scissors down, and look him in the eye levelly. I put as much concern into my eyes as I can and put my hand on his wrist.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, and I am surprised when he nods. "This is going to hurt a lot more than just cutting. Are you ready?"

I take the look in the gods eyes as confirmation, and pull out the first stitch. I look at Loki, and his eyes are squeezed shut. "I don't care who you are," I begin muttering to myself, trying to reassure him, "If you're in need of assistance and you're a bloody mess in MY office, there's no way that S.H.I.E.L.D can tell me to not help. Don't worry, this'll stay between us." I smile, and his hand on my wrist is squeezing, but not too tightly. Blood begins to seep from the wound, so I drop the first wire and dab at the forming pool of red at his lip.

"Conitnue…" I hear his raspy voice command. And I do, until all but the last stitch is out, and my hands are covered in blood. I can tell that the remaining stitch is going to hurt the worst, so I brace myself, and pull it out. Loki squeezes my wrist and I feign pain, flinching as if his pain is creating mine.

Then he lets go, and wipes his bleeding mouth with the already bloody rag. I remember the screws that are affectively impaling his wrists and thumbs and look I at him.

"What do you want me to do about those..?" I ask softly. The god simply chuckles and pulls them out one by one. Blood spills in unhealthy drips from the wounds, and I turn my head, pretending to be dizzy. "Let me at least treat them." I say, finally.

"Do what you must." Loki replies, acting indifferent to the blood. I quickly gather all of the supplies and begin cleaning the wounds as best I can before I wrap them carefully.

"All finished." I announce, and the next minute, I am on the floor, with the God of Mischief hovering above me. The wind is knocked out of me, and not just because of the fall. I'm suddenly mentally kicking myself for not bringing a gun or anything, but then remember the footage of the god. Mortal weapons hardly have an affect on him.

Loki's cold hand slips around my neck and he applies pressure, affectively cutting off my air. I am about to fight back when the gods voice stops me.

"Listen mortal," Loki begins, "I would kill you if it weren't for the fact that you had just aided me. I will not be indebted to a lowly human. Be glad I am sparing you, for I will not do it again. If I ever see you again, do not think for a second that you're safe from my wrath."

And with that, the God of Mischief vanished, and I was left on the floor to reassemble my thoughts that have never been so scrambled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the lack of update. Buuuut I'm usually pretty busy. It snowed on me yesterday, which is weird considering where I live. So yeah. Story time!**

**Don't forget the milk.**

**Charlotte**

Loki's gone. I notice the alarms have stopped as I'm walking down a corridor toward my quarters, so I assume all traces of have left with him. The promise of my bed is the only thing that's managing to keep me from falling asleep right on the floor. The repercussions of my actions don't even cross my mind as I finally get to the door to my room, and I don't expect them too until I've gotten a decent amount of sleep. My vision is blurred from exhaustion, so changing out of my bloodied clothes is yet another task I don't want to do, but I do anyway to escape the feeling of filth. I sluggishly put on a simple white tank top and blue pajama bottoms and climb into a blessed bed.

I'm almost asleep when an angry knocking sounds at my door. I inwardly groan and think about not answering, but then the door opens and I'm standing up at attention as Director Fury and Maria Hill walk into the room. My body is protesting but I put on the most alert and ready façade that I can.

"Agent Angove, you have some explaining to do."

"Director?" I ask, trying to feign innocence while at the same time trying to concoct a perfect lie.

"You never showed up at the Control Center to help me with the other Agents, Angove." Said Maria Hill, and I almost wanted to punch her in the face but of course I was too tired to do anything, so I just stared at her.

"Well of course not, I ran into something else"

"And that would be…?"

"Another Loki clone, which I defeated alone." I replied, playing up the smugness in my tone.

"What do you mean Agent Angove?" Asked Director Fury.

"Well I was on my way to help Hill do her job, and I was taking the back way down the stairs as to avoid obstacles and I pretty much collided with another Loki. I wasn't sure why this clone hadn't showed up on the radar. I figured that this one was the one that the others were creating a distraction for because the lack of alarm raised on this clones behalf. He tried to persuade me to let him pass, I charged him, and we fought for a bit. I let Loki think he was beating me before unleashing my full strength on the clone, and when I finally did I surprised him and overtook him. By that point I was exhausted, so I came back here. Sorry Director for not going to you first. My mind is just blurry from the lack of energy." I sighed, looking down. I tried to look as defeated as possible. I was lying to my superior, which was a first to me. My heart was beating rapidly and I looked up to see Fury looking at me with a knowing look.

"Just don't let it happen again, Angove. I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow though. Get some rest. Let's go Hill." Fury commanded and headed towards the door. Hill followed obediently and closed the door behind her. I fell back on my bed and let sleep finally overtake me.

**Loki**

I am currently in the place I had chosen as a residence. It is in… a less than remote area and is in need of some redecorating, but I am currently lacking magic from a certain escape. I have nothing to consume my time, and being the God of Mischief, not making mischief is less than entertaining. So being a rather bored god, my mind is going off in places it shouldn't.

_Charlotte Angove._ That's all I can think about at the moment. It is driving me beyond my own sanity. The mortal who has risked her career for my wellbeing. And I _spared her? _When did I get so _soft?_

….Where did that thought come from?

_I am not getting soft. _I scoff at the idea. _I am not getting soft, I was merely extending a courtesy. I simply do not wish to be indebted to a mortal._

I don't understand why I had trusted her. There was just something about her eyes… That held something familiar. I cannot yet discern what…

_Maybe if I knew more about her I could figure it out… Although it's not likely I will see her again._

For some reason, that thought saddens me. I find myself blaming it on the fact that she had aided me, though I am suddenly racking my mind for ways to see her. The emotions are not welcomed, so I decide to end them once and for all. One visit will confirm that the mortal is nothing and my thoughts of her will vanish. A valid assumption, I believe.

My plan is to enter her dreams, because I have enough magic for at least that, confront her, and end it there. I seat myself in the middle of the dusty room, close my eyes, and let the essence of Charlotte Angove to overtake me.

**Charlotte**

_ My dream shimmers, as if it was a disturbed pool of water, and I am aware of another presence, yet not one I can see._

"Who's there?"_ I ask, pulling myself into alertness._

"_You could sense me?" An eerie voice replies, sounding vaguely familiar. _

_ "_Is that supposed to mean something?" _I turn, trying to locate the source of the voice, but it sounds as though it's space itself._

"_It means there is more to you than what I expected, Doctor." _ _ A menacing chuckle resounds through the air, and then he appears._

_ "_Loki? Are you really in my dream right now? How are your wounds doing?" _I swallow and quickly fall into acting the part. My heart rate increases slightly as he takes a step towards me and looks me up and down. _

_ "You answered that yourself when you sensed me. Why is it, I wonder, that you can do that? Is there something I don't know about you, Lady Angove? And as for my wounds, they are healed." _

_ "_There's something special about everyone employed at S.H.I.E.L.D. Or haven't you heard? The Director said I have a minor awareness capability. He said it's an important aspect in a doctor because my ability can detect hidden injuries. It's nothing god-like, like you. Sorry if that disappoints you." _I reply smoothly even as his demanding gaze continues. Loki suddenly takes my chin in his hand and the scenery around us changes into a warm, meadow-like place. I can hear a creak far off and the smell of the wilderness is overwhelmingly serene. He is no longer in his heavy leather and metal armor, but in simple, leather pants, a white tunic, and is barefoot, along with me. I look down and I am in a simple dark blue strapless sundress with my hair in a long side-braid. I wiggle my toes and feel the grass beneath my feet._

_ "You have yet to disappoint me, Doctor. You are quite engaging. And I wish to make sure that my interest in you stops here. Do you understand?"_ _I am startled by what Loki says, but he is expecting a reply and I only want to go back into my dreamless sleep, so I nod. _

_ "Very well. If I have need of you again, Lady Angove, I can assure you it will be in your best interest to help me. But until then, farewell." And with that Loki vanished in another ripple, as did the scene around me, and my sleep was once again undisturbed._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****My best friend surprised me by coming into town, so I've been with her the past couple of days and counting. I was really happy, but she's babysitting for someone right now, so hopefully I can post this up tonight! You guys are so lucky. I'm writing with a migraine. Devotion my bratha. Plus pictures of Bruce keep distracting me. He really is super attractive. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel… Or Toms.**

** Now, live it on!**

**Charlotte**

My alarm goes off and my mind switches on. I turn the annoying blaring off and stretch, wriggling my toes.

_What a good night's sleep, _I smile, a rare occasion, as I sit up in bed. _I wonder what Loki's deal was though._

_. . . LOKI! _My eyes shoot open and I am immediately awake. Was that even real?

'"_You answered that yourself when you sensed me…"' _Oh. Right. Why would he visit me in my dream?

Just to make sure I would leave him alone?

I decide not to ponder on it, I have to be at a debriefing meeting in an hour anyway. I go through the process of getting ready: take a shower, do my hair, leaving it down, a little bit of make up for a professional look, and getting dressed. I decide on a long dark green sweater that falls slightly off my shoulder, black tights, and throw on some black Toms. The Toms were a gift from Coulson who always said I dressed to uncomfortably… Contradictory of him based on his usual attire, but when I commented on that he chuckled. '"_I never have to wear heals. Besides, a suit is very comfortable." _ Since he died I've been trying to be more casual in honor of him.. Corny, I know, but he was the closest thing to a friend I've ever had.

When I leave the room, the dream of Loki is the farthest thing from my mind when I close the door. I head toward the Debriefing Room, and when I get there all of the Avengers have already arrived, Including Thor, whose voice was filling up the entire room. Only the two agents notice I've entered the room until I sit down. Then all attention falls on me and I find myself trying to not get weary.

"How ya doin' Charlie?" Stark asks, sporting yet another hangover. The usage of my name baffles me, and I fight to keep the surprise off my face. I had never had a nickname before, and I'm not even sure I like this one. The room goes quiet as they wait for me to answer, and I'm getting a bit uncomfortable. Interacting with people without having to is one of my small amounts of fears.

"Err.. Good?" I reply, mentally killing myself. I hear Hawkeye snicker and I look up in time to see Black Widow elbow him. The agents are not ignorant to my lack of skill in this area. They used to try to befriend me, but only Coulson could figure out how to talk to me without it making me nervous. I look at Bruce and he's looking at my sympathetically. So I try again… Noting the aspirin he's about to take. "I'm obviously better than you are. It's a bit cold today though, right?"

Captain America cleared his throat, trying to cover his laugh.

Barton openly laughs.

Romanoff face palms.

I remember why I hate talking to people.

"Lucky for you there's heating at Stark Tower, Charlie." Stark says, interrupting my inward retreat.

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay? And?"

"Pirate Penny didn't fill you in? Ah, speak of the devil…" Fury entered, silencing Stark with a withering look as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Stark's right Agent, you'll be moving in at Stark Tower with the Avengers."

"Yes sir, Director. But… Why?" I ask, incredulous to the command.

"Due to recent events, It would be necessary. Thor is going to fill everyone in on a new threat after everyone gives me a report of yesterday's attack."

And with that my mind drifted off. Thor… Loki's brother. I read Loki's file. It said something about him being adopted, a dejected prince, frost giant (whatever that is), and so on. I'm not new on the idea of other worlds, I worked with the idea for quite a while with Reed and , but the idea still makes me think. How many are there? And how many can and will try to harm us?

How many worlds does Loki know about? If he can teleport galactically he probably knows all of them. I wonder how long Loki has been alive… He looks to be about in his thirties in mortal years… I guess gods don't age like normal humans. They have some sort of immortality apple that they eat, or so Norse mythology says. I wish it was as easy as eating an apple for me.. I am forever young, I'm stronger than normal, I can heal at a faster rate, and some other stuff, but the way I got to be exceptional was painful. I don't even know if it was worth it because I don't know the alternative. I don't even remember if I had ever left the laboratory.

I'm startled out of my train of thought as my name is shouted, rather angrily I might add. "Angove!" And I am immediately diligent. "Contrary to popular belief, this is important. Especially since what we are about to discuss pertains to you. I assume you'll be professional enough to listen this time?"

I rarely get scolded by Fury. This is the second time in the same 24 hours.

"Yes sir. Sorry Director."

"Thor, start over." He commanded.

Thor's boisterous voice starts again, and it's hard to believe I was able to drown it out now that I think about it. "There is another magic wielder of Asgardian descent. Her name is Amora and she's has a rage to shame most other sorcerers, however her power is not as fierce as my escaped brother's. The Allfather suspects she is in league with Thanos to try to track down Loki in order to enact both Thanos' and her own revenge. I do not know what sort of bone Amora has to pick with my brother, but she has brought it to Midgard with the help, as suspected, from Thanos. The Man of Iron has suggested we locate her by her "magical signature". I would like to capture her before she gets near Loki, for she has a fearsome partner who holds the title of the Executioner. He and Amora are a powerful match, and I fear the two of them plus Thanos would be able to capture Loki. Loki still has to face Asgardian justice as well and the Allfather would not be pleased if it could not be carried out. "

"So where do I come in in all of this?"

"I want you to be as ready as the rest of the Avengers. You can't do that while residing here. It'll be more organized, timelier, and more convenient." Fury responded.

"And it'll be a huge upgrade from your regular room. Trust me, this place puts Hogwarts to shame." Tony added.

"It's not as bad as you think." Bruce said, smiling shyly at me.

"Don't worry ma'am we aren't all that bad. Except Tony." Rogers said, and Tony lit up like it was a compliment.

And so I was moving in with Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

_Breathe._

**Loki**

I had finally gotten my abode spruced up to my liking. Gold, black, and green could be seen throughout the residence.

_Just the way I like it._

I conjured furniture fit for a king, including the enormous bed which I'm currently lying on. I've produced protective barriers to keep unwanted attention away from here. The barriers all but wipe the location off the map.

Now that my residence is too my liking I decide I'm going to 'visit' Stark Tower to see how it's faring since the war. I need gain further knowledge on the building for the future and I believe it will behoove me to observe the enemy so that I am more prepared than last time. I had underestimated my opponents and I am not willing to do so again.

I feel the spell fluttering around me and I grab hold of it, concentrating on my destination and concealment. I close my eyes and when I open them, I am in the room where I not only defenestrated the Man of Iron, but had also gotten bashed about by the enormous monster. I shiver at the memory.

I hear voices approaching and I allow my visibility to vanish. The Avengers have all filed into the room, including Thor, which interests me, but not nearly as much as the mortal that is trailing beside Banner.

_Charlotte Angove… You are truly full of mystery._

"You're rooming on the floor with Brucey. It's kinda covered in science though, because that's where we do our science bro stuff, but the rest of the tower is either already occupied or under reconstruction from our little visit from Mars. It's one floor up, but this is where we all usually hang out." Stark stated, showing off his grand tower. I did not fail to notice Charlotte looking incredibly uncomfortable surrounded by all of the Avengers, she was nearly cowering behind Banner.

"And you're welcome to join us … We usually watch a cinema every night, and we would love to get to know you ma'am." Captain Rogers added.

"But of course, you don't have to if you don't want to." Bruce retorted, smiling comfortingly at the mortal beside him.

"A cinema?" Thor inquires, confused.

"Jeez, boys get so excited over new toys. Angove, don't let them get to you. They're not THAT bad." Natasha jested, as she sat down on a couch with Barton following.

"Oh, I-…" Charlotte started.

"Awh, Charlie, do we scare you? Don't worry. I'm the only one that bites. But I've been told that it's enjoyable, so yup. Nothing to worry about." Stark interrupted, smiling brightly at Charlotte.

I force myself to keep from laughing as the mortal doctor's head snaps up, a deep crimson flooding her cheeks.

"Tony, I think we should let her settle in. Shall we, Ms. Angove?" Bruce asked, offering to take Charlotte's bags that she had set on the floor.

"Y-yes. Thank you." She replied, composing herself as she followed Bruce.

Decision being made, I follow after them, watching Bruce and Charlotte interact carefully.

**Charlotte**

_That was less than pleasant_ I think to myself as I plop down on my new overly large bed. It's not the Avengers though, it's me. I am exceptional in nearly everything I do, the exception being my people skills. Coulson used to lecture me saying it was because I didn't bother enough with the emotions of others, so I don't understand them. Funny thinking of how much emotion _he _showed. I am flooded with regret at the thought of Coulson. I believe that if I were on base that day, I could have saved him. The emotion quickly fades though. Regret is pointless; I wasn't there, so there was nothing I could do.

_If I ever see Loki again though, I'm going to seriously consider kicking him in the balls for the hell of it._ I think.

"Doctor, what a surprise."

I nearly have a heart attack.

The same voice that had haunted my dreams last night was now echoing through my room. I feign bewilderment as I turn around, facing Loki.

I smile, pretending to relax on my new bed. "Loki, you nearly scared me half to death! What brings you here?"

Loki eyes me suspiciously, "Do you believe me naïve enough to not keep tabs on my enemies?" he replies, examining the room. "What are _you _doing here? Moving in with the Avengers?"

My heart is racing, a side effect Loki's presence seems to bring about. I begin to unpack, pretending to act indifferent. "This is actually your doing," I lie, "Your little fiasco yesterday had Brucey worrying about me. He wanted me to move in here so that he could keep an eye on me." I pause, smiling sweetly as I pretend to fawn over the thought.

"Are you and Banner … what would you Midgardian's call it? A couple, I believe."

"Of course we are, why else would I be on his floor?" I ask, looking closely at Loki as to inspect him for any sign of doubt.

Loki is about to reply, but suddenly disappears when there is a knock on the door. I can still sense him in the room, but I don't know where. I'm surprised I didn't sense him earlier in the tower, but I blame it on my nervousness.

"Come in!" I call, returning to unpacking. My nervousness returns but I swallow it down. I'm playing a part after all.

I hear the door open and loud steps enter, shutting the door behind them.

"Lady Angove, I wish to speak with you." Another undeniable Asgardian. Thor.

"Yes Thor?" I ask, keeping my back to him as I continue to unpack as to hide my face from him.

"I would like to speak with you about your encounter with my brother yesterday." He says slowly, "It did not… Add up to me."

I turn around at this, a stunned look purposefully on my face. "Why's that?" I question.

"Well Director Fury had told me of your confrontation with my brother on the stairwell, were you battled and overtook him. Is this true?"

I thought for a moment, considering my answer. How could Thor know otherwise? From his file it looked to be that he was very devoted to Loki, despite his betrayal.

"What else could have happened?" I ask, keeping my answer broad.

"My brother was greatly wounded upon his escape, and if I know his powers extent well enough, he would have reserved just enough energy to perform his escape and the feat at S.H.I.E.L.D. You said you had overtaken him, which I do not believe could have happened unless he was as greatly injured as you say, but if you had overtaken him, where is he now? Why did you not detain him?"

A silent oh forms on my lips and I'm wondering what Loki is making of all of this.

_I'm in trouble with BOTH 'gods'._ I think to myself.

"Do not worry, Lady Angove. I do not intend to inform anyone of the hole in your story, I am merely pointing it out. Loki is still my brother and I would protect him no matter what, even against the will of my own father. I do not know what you did, but I believe you helped my brother, which has supplemented me with confidence in you, my friend."  
"Loki… He was in the medical wing. I ran into him there… He had a lot of injuries. I only fixed him up a bit. He threatened me and then he left." I had no idea why I was sharing this with Thor, perhaps I was grateful to him, and perhaps it was something more.

"Thank you, Lady Angove, on both my own and my brothers behalf. It means a great deal to me that you had done that. But further, the Man of Iron had sent me here to fetch you, Amora's magical signature has been marked, we are going to investigate. We are soon departing."

"Alright.. I'll be down soon. And Thor?" He turned around in the open doorway with a questioning look. "Call me Charlotte." And with that, he smiled and departed.

And as expected, when the door closed, Loki reappeared, holding a knife to my throat.

"There are many things you are not telling me, _Charlotte."_

**A special thanks to Reviews:**

**Theta-McBride! Thank you for your review, I hope my story continues to be awesomeness! May your world be rocked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Has anyone read ****the perks of being a wallflower****? Probably a lot of you have. It's what's distracting me. I don't know what it is about Charlie, but he makes me feel.. Neutral. If that makes sense. It's kinda peaceful. Infinite. Weird.. Just noticed that my characters nickname is Charlie. Pure coincidence, I assure you.**

**Stay safe everyone! Reviews are appreciated, thanks for following/favoriting. **

**A little comment to my reviewers: **

**Theta****: You'll have to find out, it would be something that Loki would do though… Charlotte might get out of it.. With some clever thinking and pudding. **

**Agent007Tomato: ****Why thank you! I like the concept of reviews! c; **

**Ellize Avalon: ****Thank you for thinking my story is wonderful 3 it means a lot. Loki wouldn't be the God of Fire if he didn't get jealous, now would he? And also, I try to update as much as I can but I'm usually never home, busy and all that.**

**May your world be infinite.**

_** Charlotte**_

"There are many things you are not telling me, _Charlotte."_

I figure there are multiple ways I could handle this. Now seemed as good a time as any to tell the truth... Better late than never? But for whatever reason, I don't. So instead, I feign innocence.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to put as much sinlessness in my voice as possible. "It's not like you're asking many questions, care to specify?"

"What is the real reason that you are residing with the rest of the Avengers?" Loki questions as he presses the knife more firmly to my neck. "Enlighten me on what is going on with Amora as well."

"I didn't lie to you, if that's what you're getting at. Bruce really does want to keep an eye on me, however," I explain, "S.H.I.E.L.D also needs me here so I can help detect Amora, ya know? She's after you with a vengeance or something. Anyway, I kind of need to go before they start getting suspicious… So if you don't mind…" I try to get away, but Loki holds me firmly.

"I will be accompanying you. Not visibly of course, but I believe it necessary to go along. An assurance that you are speaking the truth, if you will."

"Do what you want _my liege," _I say sarcastically, "But if you don't mind…"

"You will do well to learn how to speak to a god," Loki says, pulling my hair firmly in his hand. "I will not warn you again."

And with that, he throws me on the ground and disappears.

I mumble under my breath and pick myself up, heading out. As I'm in the elevator, probably with Loki, I wonder why I didn't just tell the God of Mischief the truth. Maybe I didn't want to risk Loki killing me while he's got the upper hand, but I think it's more along the lines of getting him to trust me.

_It would be easier to take him by surprise. _

The elevator opens and I walk out seeing only Tony, Bruce, and Thor. I look behind me out of curiosity to see if Loki is there, but of course, he isn't. I walk over to where the present Avengers are standing and purposely place myself beside a smiling Banner. I smile back and lean against him, earning an eyebrow raise from Thor.

"Charlie… I know that I'm good enough to protect both you and me, but where's your weapon? And don't you have to … I don't know, suit up? S.H.I.E.L.D uniform? Anything?" Tony asks as he eyes me skeptically.

I roll my eyes and smile, trying to play the part of "Doctor Angove" since Loki is most likely watching. "Nope, just me, myself, and I. Don't act like that's not good enough for you."

Tony looks amused and is about to reply when the rest of the team joins up, and before I know it, we're being transported in a helicopter to wherever S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to be.

**Loki**

We arrive at a desolate looking town and land just outside a large, rotting building that has indeed seen better days. The Avengers and Charlotte exit the metal contraption and they approach the building. I do not fail to notice Charlotte following closely behind Banner and I find myself becoming irritated.

"Are you picking up anything Angove?" The Black Widow asks as she observes the exterior of the building.

"There's definitely something here. I'm sensing it in about the middle of the building." She replied.

"Well, that's where we're heading than." The soldier said, kicking down the door.

"Amora will not be an easy conquest. Do not let your guard down, my friends." Thor stated as quietly as the big oaf could, leading the way into the building. I followed beside Charlotte, forcing myself to keep my eyes ahead and not on her form that was currently clinging to Banner.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little afraid of the dark. And it's really stuffy in here."

"Don't worry, It'll be alright." Banner said, smiling softly. She looked up, beaming at him.

_By Odin, I'm going to be sick. _

"We're getting close. It's in the next room." Charlotte said as she walked around a hole in the floor.

There was a sudden crash and I barely avoided being hit by a rotted, wooden beam. I narrowed my eyes as a woman's dark chuckle echoed through the halls.

"My my, what have I been gifted with? A visit from the Avengers it seems. My luck cannot get any better."

"Unveil yourself Amora, stop with this cowardice." Thor shouted at the ceiling.

"Oh Thor dear, I have not seen you in quite some time, tell me, how is your brother fairing after the punishment that the Allfather had sentenced him to?" Amora questioned as her shape began to form in front of them. Thor growled in response and lifted Mjolnir threateningly.

"There's someone behind us! Widow! Watch out!" Charlotte exclaimed as Skurge appeared, swinging his giant battle axe at the fleeing form of Natasha Romanoff.

I unveiled myself, shooting a blast of energy at Amora. She fell backwards at the impact, glancing up in surprise.

"Just who I was looking for! Loki, how nice of you to join us. I hope you're prepared for revenge, darling. It wasn't very smart of you to come here." Amora smiled, glaring at Loki as she got up and dusted herself off. "Now Skurge, be a dear and apprehend him for me."

"Wait what!? Loki! Guys! Watch out for Loki!" Iron Man shouted as he dodged a blow from Skurge. Amora glared irritatingly at the Avengers that were rushing towards her and summoned dark creatures, light green magic swirling around them.

"Amora, how lovely you look covered in Thanos' energy. A gift from him, I presume? Too weak to take me on without it? I'm glad you realize that, it saves you trouble. However, you should take care of who you receive favors from, sweet girl. Thanos is not one to take failure lightly, which is indeed unfortunate for you."

"Oh Loki, I will not be the one failing here today."

"We shall see." I respond, shooting at a dark creature that just so happened to be heading toward Charlotte. The creature withered in a fit of black fluid as it disappeared. As Skurge ran towards me, I made a copy of myself to battle with him as I keep an eye on Charlotte. She seemed to be handling herself quite well in hand to hand combat, though she really should have brought a gun like Banner, who was taking cover behind an old couch, shooting at the creatures.

I begin watching the other Avengers, and when I look back at Charlotte, she is pinned down by a creature that is ready to bite her head off, but before it or I could do anything, Charlottes eye's glow pink and the creature's body goes limp on top of her. She gets up, and a shadow starts leaving the body, forming beside Charlotte as it takes the shape of the creatures shade. The shade begins fighting beside her.

My eyes widen in surprise, and then narrow in anger.

_Charlotte Angove is a Shadow Keeper._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Awh! You guys! Let me tell you, you guys are great. Seriously, when I look at my story and see all of the new feedback, it really does make a difference in my updating speed, because I don't want to let you guys down. Who doesn't like appreciation, ya know? Also I'm sorry if I concentrate more on some characters over the others. Anyway, I'm really happy with how the story is going along right now, so hopefully I don't get writers block like I did last week. **

**Does anyone else like Frank Sinatra? Or is it just me… His voice is great. Anyway.**

**To my FABULOUS reviewers, who I am greatly pleased with…**

**Kaya Roo****: Thank you! I try to update as much as I can, it all depends on writers block and all that. **

**Ellize Avalon:**** I figured that I should unveil her power soon, otherwise it would be written off, but yeah that idea kind of hit me. I hope you like where it goes… :] P.S. You're great.**

**Thank you reviewers! All reviews are welcomed and appreciated, positive, negative, neutral. **

**Now.**

**Let it live!**

**Loki **

I cannot decide between anger and amusement. To assume that I this was unexpected is an understatement.

_A Shadow Keeper. How very useful. _I think to myself, smirking mischievously. My thoughts are interrupted when Skurge's loud roar echoes through the room. The clone was defeated, and Amora looked enraged that Loki had played such trickery. _I am the Mischief Maker.. And a sorcerer. Do not be so surprised petty girl._

"Loki!" Amora screamed, rage filling her features. "Show yourself!"

I chuckle inwardly. _How easily affected she is._

I decide to let her believe that I had left. She is not strong enough in her magical knowledge to be able to detect me.

"He's gone!" Skurge shouts angrily as he attacks Thor, who counters his attack with his trusty hammer. The dark creatures are all but defeated, the remaining battling the other Avengers. Charlotte and her shade are going after Amora, who is still foolishly searching for my physical form. She is about to attack Amora, but the magician turns and strikes the mortal, who falls to the ground. The shade begins to attack Amora, but she waves it away with her magic. Charlotte is about to get up, but Amora binds her to the floor with her green energy.

"My dear girl, you didn't honestly think you could have accomplished defeating me, surely. I am a god you fragile creature." Amora spits, stepping on Charlotte's throat.

"Let me go you bitch." Charlotte chokes out, struggling against her confines.

_Charlotte could easily overcome someone of Amora's stature with her power type of power… So then why does she refrain from defending herself… Unless, she is unaware of the abilities she possesses. _This thought intrigues me, but I force myself to focus on the matter at hand.

I am about to teleport to where Amora stands over Charlotte, but a huge roar and a flash of green interrupts me. Banner has unleashed the Hulk and has tackled the female witch, throwing her through the building, crashing through the walls. Skurge, who was brawling with the other Avengers, runs after her.

"Amora!" He shouts, reaching her form. Skurge picks her up as a flash of Amora's magic surrounds them, teleporting them away.

I turn to where the Hulk is standing over Charlotte. Rage fills my body as I see her pick herself up and thank him. _How dare that _monster_ be near her?_ _He could harm her with a simple touch!_

I allow my physical presence to reestablish itself, and I clear my throat, hoping to divert Charlotte's attention, though I won't admit that's why I did it.

"That was quite interesting." I say, smirking as everyone but Charlotte and the Hulk gawk at my presence.

"Brother!" Thor shouts, and I wince at the title. "Amora and Thanos have schemes against you, and yet you show yourself and act like a fool! You should not be on Midgard!"

I roll my eyes. "You are so ignorant Thor, my schemes go beyond the threat of Amora and even Thanos. If you do not mind, I will take my leave." I lie, capturing Charlotte's eyes, smirking as I disappear again.

_I will speak to you soon, my mysterious mortal._

**Charlotte**

** "**And the way you sucked that soul out of the creature and took control of it was sweet! I swear, you're like Blade or Van Helsing or something. Woah. I don't even have anything to call it." Tony rambles as we descend onto the tower and exit. Thor has been eyeing me skeptically the whole trip, and I can't help but feel nervous. _Does he know that Loki was there because of me? _I write it off as my paranoia and I make my way back to my room, sensing Loki already in there. I half want to turn around and think of an excuse not to go in, but I know it would only be putting it off, and not only that the god is already cranky. I just know he saw me use my power, and that thought worries me. I sigh and open the door, entering my room quietly and flicking on the lights.

I see Loki laying casually on my bed and am about to say something to him about having his shoes on in my new bed, when there's a knock at my door. I look at Loki threateningly and walk towards the door.

I open the door as little as possible, in case Loki hasn't concealed himself, and standing there is a half-naked Bruce, with a blanket still wrapped around his lower half. I raise my eyebrows at him and try not to look at his body, which if I might say, is pretty becoming.

"Hey Charlotte. Uhh.. I know this is weird since I'm not wearing any clothes. But we're all going to watch a movie and have some cocoa after we're all cleaned up and such. I was wondering if you would join us? I mean, the Cap makes some pretty great cocoa, and Thor is pretty funny when he tries to make popcorn using the microwave. It would be good too, because ya know, we would all like to get to know you and such."

I smirk inwardly, hoping that Loki would be irritated with this interruption. "Oh, sounds like fun! I'll be down after I shower and such. And don't worry about the half-naked thing. It works for you." I say, winking at him as I shut the door in his surprised face. _Who can't flirt, Hill? Suck it. _I think to myself as I turn around.

I just barely miss the hard glare that Loki is giving me before it fades into his languid, arrogant mask.

"You may not have been lying to me, but you have been keeping things from me, darling." Loki says, stretching out on the bed. I take this time to notice him. His armor from earlier is gone, so he's wearing only a black short sleeved tunic, black, leather looking pants, and his Asgardian boots. As he stretches, the tunic comes up a bit, revealing a part of his built, sleek body. I blush as the thought of running my hands up that great stomach rushes through my brain, and I quickly turn towards my mirror and start brushing out my battle-tangled hair.

"I don't think it's exactly smart to reveal myself to the God of Mischief. Forgive me if that disappoints you." I mumble, trying to keep my thoughts to a minimum.

"Wise. However, I now believe it is imperative that you tell me things of such importance, like you being a Shadow Keeper, now that we have an acquaintanceship. Also, I do believe I had told you to watch the way you talk to a god, especially a vengeful one."

"Shadow Keeper? Acquaintanceship? _What?"_ I ask, ignoring his last statement. I turn towards him. "What's a Shadow Keeper? And last time I checked you're _our enemy."_

"That seemed not to matter when you were aiding me."

"Yeah, well I got news for you Hitler, I was playing the part. I'm not actually a doctor."

"And you dare give me medical attention!? What if something had gone wrong, you insolent creature! How dare you lie to your lord?" He shouts, getting off the bed.

"My LORD? How dare _you?_ You are nothing of the sort! You're a bully, or a maniac psycho or something!" I yell. _No one EVER disregards me like that. _

Loki has appeared in front of me, mere inches from my face, as he whispers, "You will hold your tongue."

"Or what?" I ask. Which was a big mistake on my part. He pushes me up against the wall, pinning my hands above my head as he presses his body against mine. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. _I repeat to myself. _This guy is as bad as they come. _

"You mortals so easily forget what power is, and how dangerous it is to tamper with it. Do not think I will not hurt you. I should punish you for lying to a god, however, I find you useful to me, you are l-…"

Loki looks as if he's frozen, just realizing our position. His cool breath mixes with mine and I'm blushing again as I see him looking down at my lips. He leans closer, our mouths just inches apart. I begin to panic, but in a good way, before he stops, eye's flickering up to mine.

"I-.. Something.. I must go. We will discuss your power later. You should get ready for your _date _ with the _Doctor." _

And Loki disappears, leaving me to alone to contemplate what just occured. I slouch against the wall. _What just happened? What am I getting myself into? _

I am unable to think of anything but Loki as I shower and change, heading down to hang out with my new _team, _who doesn't even know that their enemy was just upstairs in my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so pumped with this story right now. I just love where it's going! Time for Charlotte's background! Prepare for some serious emotion that I didn't even plan to let loose when I started this.**

**An Uber thanks to ****Ellize Avalon**** for conspiring with me and bouncing ideas back and forth with me. Last chapter wouldn't have been updated so fast if it weren't for you!**

**To my reviewers**

**Guineamania: ****I'm glad I intrigue you! Thanks so much!**

**A huge thank you to everyone who is supporting me! It means quite a bit! Let me know what you think!**

**Forever Undefeated! ****  
**

**Loki**

_What is _wrong _with me? _ I silently ask myself as I continue pacing across my residence. _Charlotte Angove is of no importance to me. That insolent girl._

While I'm trying to convince myself that she means nothing to me, my thoughts are clouded with thoughts of _her_. Beautiful hair the color of the hottest of Hella's flames, soul-consuming eyes, and her determined personality.

And one more aspect that is not ceasing to intrigue me, Charlotte is a Shadow Keeper. They were thought to be spiritless, wandering creatures ever since their race went to war with Thanos and lost, leaving their world desolate and barren. More importantly than what Charlotte is though, is the appearance that she does not seem to know. At least, not in full respects.

_ Though, I could use that to my advantage._ I think, smiling to myself. A truce could be formed, giving me a powerful ally and giving her a firmer grasp on her culture and ability_. I would also get to_ _familiarize myself with her. _

…._Not like I care about her._

We need a manner of contacting each other. That is the first issue to address. After searching through my belongings, I scavenge what I am looking for. I glance down at it distastefully, frowning at its appearance. Green energy swirls around the object, remaking its semblance more to my liking. I disembark to where the Avengers are residing in order to present Charlotte with the device.

_ And that is the ONLY reason I am going. _Though in my head, it sounds more convincing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Loki, still.**

Anger is swelling in my body as I gaze upon the sleeping form of Charlotte, who just so happens to be clinging to Bruce, who is in return, clinging back. If my anger were not distracting me as it is, I would take into account how adorable my Shadow Keeper looks in her sleeping form, peaceful and sweet. But of course, anger annihilates all other emotions in its path.

I had teleported into her room, not moments ago. I was not _worried,_ but curious when I found she was not there so late at night. She should have returned to her room long ago. I went searching for her after concealing myself. The living room was my first destination and it smelled strongly of ale. Charlotte was there with the other sleeping Avengers. She however, was with Bruce Banner, curled up next to him like a desperate fool. And he was _clinging._

I have been standing here a good while, trying to calm my emotions.

_ How can she not see what a danger he is to her? _

I am not going to stand by idly while a Shadow Keeper wastes her time with things as petty as this. So, being the God of Mischief, I decide it was time for me to carry out mischief.

I begin to walk around, searching for something to be a channel for my anger. Stopping in front of what I conclude to be a toaster. I smile cruelly.

_Thor, what are poptarts without a toaster?_

I extend my hand towards the chrome contraption, releasing my magic into its interlacing's. A satisfying explosion resounds throughout the floor, earning me a delightful shout from the man that was caressing Charlotte, before he was so rudely awoken.

**Charlotte**

I knew instantaneously that it was Loki. Not just because I sensed Loki, but because it was just something he'd _do._

After everyone confirmed that somehow or another, the whole incident was somehow Thor's fault, I conspicuously make my way up to my room, sensing Loki following me. I slip into the elevator and narrow my eyes at the space in front of me, hoping the stupid self-proclaimed _god_ gets the message thatI am angry. My headache from the alcohol Tony put into all of our cocoa increased my irritation.

I enter my room calmly before shutting the door behind me. I stay facing the door, knowing that Loki had made himself visible. The tense silence drilled on, but I was definitely not going to be the one to break it. I was too pissed.

"Charlotte-" Loki begins, but there is a knock at the door.

_What. The. Hell. Why. Why is there ALWAYS someone? Can't I just have a few _moments_ of peace to myself? First I have to deal with Loki, now I have to _LIE _ just so I can do _that.

I sigh bitterly and take a deep breath. "Just a sec." I call out, glaring icily at Loki, who I notice is once again lying on my bed as if it's his, before making my way over to the door and reopening it.

Bruce.

I stare it him, waiting for him to speak. When I don't greet him, he takes the initiative to talk. "Charlotte, you kind of rushed out of there. Are you okay? Did I do something…?" He asks, looking at me consciously. I nearly roll my eyes. I am SO tired of trying to be congenial, and not my regular awkward self, but I like Bruce, so I try to hide my lack of social grace for a moment so I don't offend him.

"Yeah, I'm just umm.. Really tired.." I start, but obviously my effort to not hurt his feelings doesn't succeed, because he looks down, disappointed. _Damn my social awkwardness. _

"Oh. It's alright. I'll let you sleep then, sorry." And with that, he leaves, causing me to sigh again as I shut the door, turning. I try to feel guilty for whatever I just made Bruce feel like, but I don't, because guilt just doesn't kick with me.

I look up to see Loki with a pleased smile on his face, and I nearly throw something at him.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" I bark, trying my best to keep my voice down as I stare at him incredulously.

"Whatever do you mean?" He replies as he raises one of his elegant eyebrows.

_How poetic._

_ "_You speak to me like I'm dirt, then you turn around and start pulling moves on me but you LEAVE when you lose the balls to do anything, you come back here all high and mighty and you BLOW UP THE TOASTER! Thor is going to be depressed for weeks! He LOVES the toaster. Blowing it up is HIS thing. But of course, messing with people is YOUR thing so you don't care who or what your actions affect because you're a _god."_

"Why does me blowing up the toaster disturb you? Perhaps you were enjoying yourself too much and did not like the interruption?" Loki suggests, totally avoiding the rest of my accusations.

I thought about what he said for a minute, before realizing he was talking about Bruce, and how I knocked out on him.

"…Are you jealous?" I ask slightly amused at the look of "deer in the headlights" that he has on his face.

"Of such a foul, barbaric creature? I think not." Loki scoffs, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh right, why would you be jealous? After all, I'm such a 'useless mortal'."

"Actually, you are not."

"What, useless?" I question, confusion written on my face.

"You are not mortal." Loki states, matter-of-factly, meeting my eyes with an intense stare.

"What do you mean? I'm immortal? But… "

"Are you really so naïve as to what you are?"

I stare at him blankly to answer his question.

"You know not the extent of your power nor what you are?"

"I'm not a god."

"No, it is far more complex than that."

I can't stand any longer, the world is beginning to spin around me. I go to my bed where Loki is laying and sit on the edge.

"Where do you come from?" Loki asks, sitting up.

"I don't remember…" I say with a gleam in my eye, all anger was forgotten by this point. My past was bubbling up, haunting my gaze as I try to understand what Loki is telling me. _I'm not human…_ Why is that such a surprise to me? I'm trying so hard to believe it's not true. I don't know what makes me tell the god about my past, but before I know it, I start to spill.

"I'm Subject 23. That's where I come from. I'm from twenty two other failures before me, all of them mutilated into death. I remember a dark, confined cage, where light didn't even dare to trespass. I remember doctors who raved on and on about how "this one will be the one". I remember not knowing who I was, not knowing anything except for my sole purpose was to be a guinea pig. But what I remember most was the excruciating pain I endured every single day as they injected me with whatever they wanted, hoping that it would cope well with my system so that they could "improve me", and if not, there were others to test on."

By this point silent tears are streaking down my face, dripping onto my bed only to be replaced by more. I can't even look at Loki, he probably thinks I'm a fragile girl, but I can't stop. I've never told anyone all of this, only parts to Fury, who needed to know, and Coulson, who had asked.

"What I don't remember is what was wrong with me. What made them think that I needed improvement? I can't recall anything of my past before that fucking lab, with its blaringly bright lights and sour tasting food. And I was so _useless._ Irreplaceable. Nobody cared about me there, so I must not have been cared for before then, if there was even a before. I don't even know if I was born naturally. Maybe that's why I can't interact well with people, BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

Now I'm full on crying, snot probably running down my face and everything. I've curled in on myself and don't even care if Loki sees me like this, or if the Avengers here my sobs of abjection, I just let it out. The headache I have is intensified by the tremors running through my body, and the feeling of loneliness is dragging me further down into depression. I suddenly feel strong arms pull me to a firm, muscular chest. I don't stop crying when fingers run through my hair, I don't stop when a soothing voice is gently telling me that it'ss going to be okay, and I don't even stop when a kiss is planted firmly on my forehead, I do look up though, with tears still streaming down my face. Loki looks back, eyes filled with concern.

"I don't care what you were or what you are, there is nothing about you that I see as an imperfection."

My sobs subside slowly, and I'm left with the after hiccups that you get when you cry so hard that you almost can't breathe. Loki's shirt is soaking, and I would feel bad if it weren't for the fact that he was making me feel better.

"Charlotte…" Loki whispers my name, and coming through his lips it sounds like a promise.

My hysteria finally stopped and I find myself falling asleep next to Loki. I look up him tiredly and hold him close. "Stay with me tonight." I utter quietly as my mind is blurring into lethargy.

The last thing I hear before I drift into unconsciousness is Loki's voice, holding a thousand forbidden vows in one simple word.

"_Always."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize my lovely fans. My Great Grandfather died, and so I went to Wyoming to attend his funeral, and so A) I couldn't think of any new ideas and B) I was really busy as well. So, really, I'm sorry. I still have a bit of writers block so it still might be later…. :x I'll really try to update this week but I have so much to catch up on because of my trip. **

**Props again to Ellize Avalon for helping me!**

**To my Reviewers 3**

**Kaya Roo:**** I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you for saying that!**

**Alex-Kurotani****: Noo! Don't die! Hopefully this chapter will bring your insides back to life:] Thank you for you positive opinion, it means a lot!**

**Ellize Avalon:**** Thanks ;] Loki and Banner are kinda tied at the moment, Loki would have an advantage, but the murder of Coulson is going to come into play here, so we'll see!**

**Forever-a-spartan:**** No you're great! :o**

**Live Long And Prosper!**

**Amora**

_Loki_.

His name is burned into my brain with rage. Thanos would not be happy with our failure, my credibility with him must stand firm or else I may end up in Loki's place.

_"If you dare to fail me as well, you will compensate for both the Trickster's and your own mistakes. Do not think that you can escape my wrath, little witch, and may you be certain my wrath will leave Death begging for your imminent extinction."_

Thanos' voice pierces through my memory and I slam my fist against the desk in frustration.

_He would be CAPTURED already and taken if it weren't for that giant green monstrosity. And that _annoying_ Shadow Keeper kept distracting me from Loki, that little…._

"Shadow Keeper?" I say aloud, surprised by my own lack of previous comprehension. "Skurge dear, there was a Shadow Keeper amongst the Avengers' forces."

Skurge looked up from sharpening his battle axe. "I was waiting for you to bring that up, actually. I was not sure you had noticed or not."

_Stupid brute, sometimes it is not even worth keeping him around._

_ "_I had not actually, that is why I was bringing it up." I rub my temples slowly in agitation.

"Oh, well, Amora, there was a Shadow Keeper among the Avenger's today."

"How in Valhalla did one even manage to survive?" I ask mostly myself and start to pace.

"When they were con-…"

"Hush Skurge, I'm thinking." I interrupt him, picturing his mouth being sewn shut just as the God of Mischief's was.

"But Amora I-" Skurge tries again and I stop pacing to glare at him.

"I said be quiet! I am _trying_ to think!" When silence was the only thing to answer, I began pacing again.

I begin to think aloud and Skurge just continues sharpening his battle axe, looking up at me time after time.

"Some say that Shadow Keeper's still exist… But as lost souls, The Empty Ones. How could one have gotten to Midgard. Unless.. There may be a secret colony of them. Oh how please Thanos would be if I-"

"Amora" Skurge interjects, sighing when I glare at him again. "When they were conquered, a few of them were kept to service Thanos, but he soon got bored of them when they became The Empty Ones. He sold the remaining few but they do not last long away from their land. I do not know how one has managed to survive."

I hesitate before answering, contemplating what we shall do with the new problem.

"Then we shall find out, my dear." Skurge catches my eyes and I catch the glint of his need for battle, and also, his willingness to follow me to the ends of _Yggdrasil. I smile at the thought._

**Loki **

It is strange, but I do not wish this moment to end. Charlotte's very essence is overwhelming, and if I had the power to stop time, I would not hesitate to do so, yet I know it will end as soon as she awakens. Her sleeping form is curled against my chest, my arms around her, and her feet are tucked between mine to keep them warm. Charlotte's hair is slightly askew, but that just adds to my current adoration. I cannot drag my gaze away from her peaceful face. I do not understand what is occurring between us, nor how it is happening, but I feel it. It is not love, nor is it lust, but need. Need for another to understand and to empathize. To empathize what it is to have a label stamped upon your very existence.

My thoughts wander back to the previous night and Charlotte's past begins to intrigue me even more. She is not a common Shadow Keeper, that is for certain, however I am not quite sure how she is alive. Thanos did indeed sell the remaining off, but that was further back than when Charlotte was… Created? Not only that, but she could not survive without her home land.

Charlotte stirs beside me and I look down at her fondly. Her viridian green eyes open slowly and find my face. I smile at her and pull her closer. The Shadow Keeper begins to snuggle closer to me, hiding her face in my chest, when suddenly she jolts upwards, a bright blush painting her cheeks.

"Oh my GOD!" She squeals, "I am so sorry about last night, usually I'm nothing like that, I swear. I don't know what came over me, I mean you didn't want to hear all of that or get my tears all over you… And possibly snot. You really didn't have to stay either, I know how bothersome that must have been. I'll just let you leave and stuff, because you probably have a load of things to do. Wait, what kinds of things do you do when on Earth? Never mind, you don't have to tell me. I'm so sorry. Really I'll let you leave. Sorry. I can't believe I did that." Charlotte begins to move away from me while the blush keeps getting more and more prominent.

I narrow my eyes at her as she moves away from me. "Yes, well you didn't exactly give me an opportunity to leave."

I see a glimpse of hurt in Charlotte's eyes and can nearly see the walls that were demolished last night instantly rebuilt in front of me. I feel regret course through me but keep my face a mask of indifference. I gaze through her window carelessly as she leaves the bed, walking toward her closet.

"Right. Well, feel free to leave then. I'm not going to keep you any longer _your highness. _Sorry for wasting your time."

I soften my gaze and am about to apologize in response, but I feel a presence outside of the door and I conceal myself, feeling slight anguish at my less than admirable social reflexes.

**Charlotte**

I turn around and see Loki has disappeared. Again. I don't blame him though, even if I'm slightly disappointed. I slobbed all over him all night.

_ Poor guy. _ I think to myself, but then I remember what a jerk he can be and roll my eyes. _I need to get myself together. No way can I keep going on like this._

I sigh loudly when there is a single knock at my door and I hear it opening. _Seriously, is my room like the main party event or something?_

"Charlie, sorry but we gotta go, Hufflepuff is back with her Dementor, so we're up. Be down in ten, I have to go get the others." Stark says abruptly, leaving as quickly as he came. I sigh again and pull clothes from my closet and get dressed: cloudy blue shirt, black shorts, long gray socks, and black boots. I find my gun holster and attach it to my thigh, tie my hair up, and look in the mirror. My reflection gazes back at me and I feel a moment of sadness. I can feel myself wishing to be with Loki again, but then I realize how stupid that sounds, and turn away, heading for the door.

_Well, here we go again. _I think as I head down stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: Hello my dear readers, I have some really great plot ideas, so I'm really excited to write for you! Feedback is wonderful 3 Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I wrote most of it, but I wanted to make the chapter longer. And I got tired. Soooo.. Yeah**

**To my LOVELY reviewers!**

**Alex-Kurotani:**** Thank you for caring:] I'm glad you're not dead.**

**Ellize Avalon****: Well she's now going to be more prominent throughout the story (I hope.. If I remember lol) **

**That's a good comparison between the two. Poor Skurge though. **

**Shadow Keepers are very sensitive creatures Dx lmao**

**Oh you know very well why Loki didn't, you got to read the fluff lol. Charlotte never seems to get any privacy.**

**Now.. Let the games BEGIN! Shenanigans!**

**Amora**

I am seething with rage after I speak with Thanos about the _Shadow Keeper._ The mere term fuels my anger as I continue the preparations I have set to bait the Avengers to my location. He wishes me to simply _forget_ my pursuit of Loki? After he not only wronged me, but the whole Chituari race! Skurge is dozing into unconsciousness off in the corner and I physically fight myself to not blow his head off.

I had gone to Thanos soon after my realization of the Shadow Keeper hit, and I am currently regretting it to my fullest capacity.

'_Loki is no longer a concern for you, little lamb. You _MUST _capture the Shadow Keeper. And with haste to shame the eight-legged horse, Sleipnir. She is of the utmost importance. Forget your petty revenge. If you succeed you shall be grandly rewarded, and Death shall favor you.' Thanos commands, shaking my shoulders in his powerful grasp. Urgency laces his tone and there is a promise of horror behind his eyes. 'However, if you fail me, or even dare to refuse, you shall receive the wrath for both Loki and yourself. You will not understand what it is to live after I am done with you.'_

I shudder as I think of what comes about with the threat which was promised. I am in too deep with Thanos now to simply cede from his service, and I do value my own life. You do not blunder with the Titan so intertwined with Death. I am thankful that my need for revenge and emotions did not evoke Thanos to end me.

'_My lord, surely you understand that Loki is a-'_

_'Silence yourself you foolish girl! Loki is no longer a concern for you!' _The Other scolded._ '_He_ has given you another task. Do you question Him? How foolish can you be to not hold your tongue?' _

I scowl outwardly. _The Other. What a bellicose, fawning, sycophant. I do believe the Chituari have the ability to grow a backbone._

I trace another rune on the stone wall and place my hand in the center, activating it. The room is glowing with my energy, enough to activate whatever way the Avengers trace me.

_I will capture the _precious_ Shadow Keeper. I will make her suffer in substitution of Loki. _I smile cruelly to myself. _Thanos had never said she was to be unharmed. Not beyond repair of course, just enough to satisfy my revenge._

I begin fantasizing all of the ways I will destroy the girl who had ruined my plans while I complete my trap. I hear a loud snore from the corner, roll my eyes, and throw a wooden block at Skurge's head. A startled grunt emits through the room, and I sigh.

"Wake _up _Skurge! This is _no time _to laze around! Now get over here and aid me!"

Skurge snorts in reply and stands up begrudgingly.

"What do you need Amora?" He asks cautiously, taking in the anger in my tone.

"I _need_ you, darling, to not fall asleep while I am working in case I have need of you!" I glare at him as he comes closer to me.

"I'm sorry Amora," Skurge starts, evaluating that my rage has nothing to do with his nap. He pulls me into his arms. "I know how much you wanted revenge upon Loki."

I lay my head on his chest, close my eyes, and let his warmth consume me. I do not return Skurge's feelings, but he is my most closest, most loyal companion. I hardly admit it, but I couldn't do anything without him. I inhale steadily and open my eyes to look into his.

"Better?" He asks, and when I nod in return, he releases me. "Very good. Now, shall we finish preparing?"

** Loki**

I teleport just before Charlotte's shirt is fully off, but not before I see a birthmark on her lower back that marks the royalty of the Shadow Keepers. It is a black mark in the shape of a majestic, mystical bird.

_The Phoenix of the Night._ I think to myself, finally back at my residence. _So she is of royal decent._ _Yet another mystery to solve. _

I glance around the empty room and feel a pang in my chest. I can still feel Charlotte's warmth protected in my grasp. I look down at my arms as if I could still picture her there and breathe out slowly.

_ Why had I not pulled her back? What is so difficult about enjoying the moment?_ I run a calloused hand through my hair and find myself near the window, gazing out. The trees that grow outside my residence are swaying with the wind that runs through their leaves. I zone out on the movements before me.

_Perhaps I should check on her? _ I start pacing, with one hand on my chin and the other placed on my hip. _No, she can take care of herself… And she has the other Avengers. Like the Hulk. _

As I recall Banner, my anger flourishes. Now _he's _going to pose a threat. _But a threat to what?_

Before I know it, my thoughts are consumed. I am thinking about Banner, and how he keeps advancing upon Charlotte and interrupting us. I wonder if Charlotte has or ever will return the obvious feelings that the doctor holds for her. _It is not like he is a competition for me, nor do I have any need to compete, I simply do not like how Banner believes he has a chance with her. After all, she is much too superior for him. _I groan loudly and hit my hand to my forehead. How on earth does she occupy my mind so easily? I have to individually reform my thought process in order to not think about Charlotte.

_I need to get my emotions and thoughts back under my own power and control._

I busy myself with meditating on the giant bed, eye's closed, legs criss-crossed, and my hands resting lightly on my knees. I expand my mind, reaching for the presence of Midgard. It is a while before I begin sensing a growing source of energy. A very large, very threatening source. And I know exactly who the energy belongs to.

_But Amora would not be so careless… Unless she were laying a-Charlotte!_ I snap out of my trance and pinpoint Amora's location. _She must want the Avengers out of the way in order to get to me without disruption. _Consciously I reprimand myself for letting Charlotte into my mind again, but I let it be and teleport to Amora, hopefully before the Avengers have arrived.

**Charlotte**

We arrived and all was quiet, though it was obvious Amora was here. Her green magic swirled throughout the entire building, shadowing the floor and creeping on the walls. Ironman's arc reactor lit the way through the darkness as we poked forward at a careful pace. The place smelled of citrus and smoke and the further we went, the stronger the scent.

"Everyone stay close. We don't want to get separated in this." Captain America ordered through the tense silence.

"Right you are Captain, it would be rather disastrous for you. However, you still don't stand much of a chance in that little group of yours." Amora said, appearing directly in front of Iron Man, his arc reactor casting her shadow around the whole room.

"Amora." Thor whispers angrily.

"Amora! Give yourself up or we'll-" The Captain began, but the others were already in motion. Hawkeye sent an arrow off at Amora, which was easily blocked, and he trained another at her head. Black Widow ran towards Amora, attempting to take her down, but the witch sent her sprawling across the room, slamming hard into an unseen object.

"Tasha!" Hawkeye shouts, running toward where she landed. Ironman shoots a repulsor ray at Amora, but she disappears.

"No! Clint! We need to stay together!" Captain America shouts, but the assassin wouldn't come back. Not if it was Natasha who needed him.

I begin summoning one of my pets, as I call them, and the large transparent shadow begins to take its form of an overly large wolf.

"Captain! We have a problem!" Ironman exclaims, turning to shine his light on the unwilling, mid-transformation, version of Bruce. He's grunting in frustration as Ironman, Thor, and the Captain try to calm him down. I keep watch over them with my shadow creature, observing every corner for Amora.

Clint's desperate scream of pain increased my heartbeat and fully transforms Bruce into the Hulk, who begins pummeling Thor. I looked towards where Clint's whimpers were coming from and back towards Hulk, Ironman, Thor, and the Captain, who was trying to get the Hulk's attention.

"Go! Help Clint and Natasha! We can handle this!" He shouted, and I ran off in the direction of my fellow agents with the wolf following me.

I reached the fallen body of Romanoff, who looks unconscious, but not dead, based on the shallow rise and fall of her chest. I leaned down and checked her pulse to make sure it wassteady, which it was. I glanced around me, searching for Clint, who was nowhere in sight.

"CLINT!" I shouted worriedly. I saw a light a little distance ahead of me and ran towards it. I heard Clint's whimpering when I entered the room, and before I had a chance to react, I saw the source of light. Headed straight toward my head. The blast of energy knocks me off my feet, unsummoning my shadow pet. Before the swallowing darkness had a chance to overtake me, I captured a glimpse of another swirl of energy, but that one a darker green, and through it, Loki's form took shape, coming to my rescue.

**Loki**

I arrive at the moment Charlotte is blasted with Amora's energy. She falls forward, her eyes catching mine, and I watch in disbelief as her form falls, seemingly in slow motion, slack to the floor. Anger fills my very being and I feel my calm slipping away like an egg pulled by gravity to the floor.

Amora had seen me and her eyes filled with horror as I moved toward her, a haunting look on my face. She backs herself up into a wall and glances over my shoulder, searching for help

"Amora, did you really not expect me to show up here when you made such a light show? I simply_ had _ to see what you planned." I say as I reach her, letting my power seep out like tendrils of strength. Her eyes are wide and I reach for her throat, pulling her up from the ground. She makes an effort to cast a spell, but it sizzles out like water evaporating from a hot rock as soon as I sense it. "However, you do _not_ try to end my enemies. You do understand the concept of revenge, do you not? Do not deny that you do, that is why you are here. Is it not?"

"_Skurge." _Amora gasps, continuing to struggle against me. I barely turn in time before Skurge's battle axe swings in where I previously was standing. His anger is rolling off him as Amora picks herself off, rubbing at her throat, and stands beside him.

"Dearest Loki, you were the reason I was here, that is, until the dear little Shadow Keeper showed up on our radar. You're no longer a concern, but even still, you are here. It would be rather convenient to finish you off." Amora says as she summons a near hundred of the vile undead, courtesy of Thanos no doubt. Skurge starts swinging at me with his brute axe, which I counter with a summoned sword. The upright Avengers have made their way to the room, trying to hack their way to Amora through the undead. The Hulk makes a path through, toward where I am battling Skurge, and takes the Executioner, slamming him into a nearby wooden post. The post breaks on impact and Hulk goes after Skurge, who is currently picking himself up, and they begin to fight.

I busy myself with eliminating several of the undead, aiding the Avengers in their attempt to reach Amora, who is currently walking towards Charlotte's unconscious body. My magic cuts through many of my adversaries as I run to reach the Shadow Keeper first. Charlotte's form moves as she awakens, disoriented. She looks around just in time to see Amora approach her, the sorceress's hand glowing with energy. Amora hits Charlotte across the face and she kneels beside her.

"My little Shadow Keeper, you are quite the trouble maker, I believe that I am justified in what I am about to do to you. It will not be pleasant. That is an understatement, of course. But just the same, if I cannot have my revenge upon Loki, I suppose you will do just as well." I hear Amora say as she presses her hand on Charlotte's chest. Charlotte, who is still trying to regain control over her reality, tries to push herself off the ground. Amora narrows her eyes and mutters a word of power, one that I dread as soon as it escapes her lips. _ "__Rök!__"_

Charlotte's scream sounds throughout the building. It resonates in my body, and I am frozen in place. The world seems to halt as the scream continues, seeming endless. All fighting has ceased in horror of the sound. This is not a scream of fear, nor excitement. But pure pain. Not only physical, but emotional. The deepest sort of pain that you can handle, before your brain shuts itself off. It is unimaginable and ineffable.

My mind begins to comprehend what is going on and forces my body to react. My self-control melts, and I am no longer tangible, but a blur of rage, killing everything in my path. I do not remember any of it, except that I tore through the masses and reached Amora and the still screaming Charlotte. I placed my palm to her head and blasted molten fire into her body.

Charlotte's screams are replaced by Amora's cries of pain, and Skurge's shout of concern. I kick Amora across the room, and she begins clawing at her skin. "Wha-t. D-ah! Did you d-do TO ME!" Her voice cracks. "Make it stop!" But I do not. I allow her suffering to continue. Skurge reaches her, fussing to see what he can do, but there is nothing.

I lean down toward Charlotte's once again unconscious body and brush her damp hair away from her face. I pick her up in my arms and turn towards the remaining Avengers' stunned expressions.

"Shall we leave then?" I ask, not waiting for a reply as I teleport myself, Charlotte, and the rest of the Avengers away from the battle scene, replacing the gory scene with the clean, bright building of Stark Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright little lovelies! Tis time to begin! Keep calm and don't blink! … I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who, hence the non constant updating:p, sorry! Plus, I've got boys running around my head, so that causes a problem as well. They just **_**demand**_** attention. It's crazy.**

**Anyway! Thank you for reading, reviews are MUCH appreciated. Give me your honest opinion 3 **

**To my reviewer … **

**Ellize Avalon: What's wrong with Skurge and Amora ? lol Loki HAD to see the tattoo, it ties into the story! I might make Charlotte unpredictable, I mean really, Loki killed Phil. You just don't do that. And he's evil. She might not **_**always **_**choose him. … No comment on Twilight lmao. Of course he teleported them, he needs help with Charlotte! Sleipnir is Loki's kid, but I was just using it as a metaphor because Sleipnir is the fastest horse, he can travel through realms. **

**Onwards and upwards, backwards and forwards, loop de loop, barrel roll, and the occasional backflip, LET US BEGIN!**

**Loki**

My energy is zeroed out after the teleportation. The Avengers are scattered around on the living room floor from the effect of the sudden transport. Charlotte is still limp in my arms from Amora's torture and I inwardly seethe as I remember.

_Amora will get what Is coming to her, mark my words._

I hear a groan of pain and the clanking of metal and turn my gaze from Charlotte to the Man of Iron, sitting up slowly, an armored hand to his helmet.

"_Sir, Loki Laufeyson is on the premises."_ I look up confused at the sound of a voice, seemingly coming from the ceiling.

"Who's there?" I ask, not getting an answer from the mysterious voice.

"Reindeer games?! What are you doing in my tower!" Stark shouted as he tried to stand up. The other Avengers were coming to, and I clutched Charlotte tighter, as if to bring myself strength from her form.

"That is hardly the right question to be asking right now Stark." I reply, holding my head up. I feel exhausted, but remain a mask of pride. Thor is the first on his feet followed by the Captain, then a human, half-naked Banner, and finally Iron Man, who had to manually get his armor off of him in order to stand. The Black Widow and Hawkeye are still unconscious, sprawled on the floor.

Banner looks in my direction and I feel my eyes narrow as he stares at the Shadow Keeper in my arms. "Charlotte… Is she okay?" The conscious Avengers look slightly nervous.

"Of course she is, you brute, she is in my care. You may want to worry about your fellow teammates instead of fretting like a woman if you would like to be useful."

"Loki you better watch who you're talking to, Big and Green might feel the need to beat you around like a rag doll again if you're not careful. Actually, that's not a bad idea." Banner rolled his eyes and knelt beside Romanoff, checking her vitals.

"Loki, Give me one good reason why we shouldn't take you into custody." The Captain said, crossing his arms, and then falling off balance. If I had energy and no self control, I would have laughed hysterically.

"Well, I did save you all. I have important information pertaining to Lady Angove, and I believe we could help each other. Will three answers satisfy?" I reply, walking towards the couch.

"Brother we are quite tired of your schemes."  
"This is hardly a scheme, Thor. We have a common enemy. What is that saying? '_The enemy of my enemy is my friend'? _Something like that. "

"Why don't we let Amora alone and just let her do what she wants with Blitzen? We could take a vacation or something. Get some Shawarma. No never mind, that place was awful." Stark eyes me skeptically. "You're not going to break anything are you? My tower isn't even fully repaired yet."

I ignored his comment and laid Charlotte on the couch, kneeling beside her. "I am no longer Amora's target, Stark."

"What do you mean brother?"  
"Surely you are not that naïve. Charlotte is a Shadow Keeper, Thor."

"That cannot be, brother, it is impossible. They have all been long gone."

"I am not your bro-"

"What's a Shadow Keeper?" Captain Rogers asks, interrupting me.

I inhale slowly and sort out my thoughts. I should have known that dealing with these mortals would be tiring.

**Charlotte**

I dream about Coulson. But not in the way I remember him, not at first. I'm strapped to the awful metal table in the blindingly white room with the even more blinding lights. The dream is shimmering and I see Coulson's face above me, a syringe in his hand filled with the scorching pink liquid that feels like it burns my insides with each heartbeat. I scream his name, scream for help. I think I even scream for Loki, but the syringe comes towards me, inserts itself into my skin, and I can feel the pain. This is not just a nightmare. This is something else entirely. I can feel everything.

Tears are swelling in my eyes, and I catch Phil's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, and I just glare at him as I try not to let insanity overtake me as quickly as usual during these tests, I try to fill my glare with the pain and hatred I feel, but the burning is becoming to intense.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" I shriek, struggling against the restraints._ Always struggling, endlessly, hopelessly._

"It's necessary. You MUST live. This is what you were made for." Coulson says, his voice sounding like glass shattering. I flinch. His face begins to melt, replaced by a cruel smile of one of my many doctors.

"I must admit, I enjoy this part. Where your own mind consumes you." The new voice comments as I clench my eyes shut. My vision begins to change hue, colors mixing in, objects changing, shadows creeping into my sight.

"_Please."_ I beg, but it is too late. I can hear screaming, presumably my own, but I can't even tell. Not through the pain.

But then it's gone. The noise, the burn, and even the restraints. I feel as though I am slouched on the floor and I can no longer see the light behind my eyelids.

"Charlotte."

I open my eyes, Phil is leaning over me on the hellicarrier, offering his hand to help me up.

_This is when we first met._

I scoot away from him quickly, avoiding his hand. I can feel the dried tears on my eyes. No one should see me like this. Weak.

_Human._

"Go away Coulson, in case you haven't noticed, I don't need your sympathy." I say, averting my eyes from his re-approaching form. He sits next to me hesitantly, as if to see if it was okay. It wasn't, but I allowed it for some reason.

I had just come from the cafeteria, it was back when I first started at S.H.I.E.L.D. Back when the whispers were louder than anybody thought. Back when the mental scarring was still prominent. I had sat down, alone, and that was when an agent I hadn't known walked up to me.

"_Is it true what they say about you? That you blew up the entire block?" _

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to, because truth was, I didn't remember.

_ "Are you fucking stupid or just ignorant? Answer someone when they're talking to you, lab rat."_

I had stood up at that, looking up at the girl's taller form proudly and defiantly, still not saying anything. Nervous laughter resounded throughout the cafeteria and I felt my emotions hurricane inside of me, but kept my face a wall of strength.

_"Do you even understand what I'm saying? Maybe it would have been better if you were left there. God knows you're useless, you can't even respond to me."_

_ God knows you could not have withstood what I had to. _ I thought to myself as anger was boiling my insides. Keep in mind, I didn't have an over abundant amount of control nor indifference. I had just come out of hell itself, no one is completely fine coming from there.

I felt a shove and that made me lose it. I grabbed the Agent's arm, slammed her head against the table which caused her to collapse, and bent her arm behind her back. I sat atop her, holding her in place.

_"I think it would serve you well to remember that we _may_ be on the same side, but I won't hesitate to kill you. I hardly even feel human anymore. You're bullying Is nothing compared to what I had endured. You're only over here because of fear, and you are right to fear."_

I had released the girl and walked away, leaving my uneaten lunch on the table, which now had a dent in it.

"_You FREAK!"_

Coulson's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as fresh tears made their way down my face. "Actually, I didn't notice. You look like you need a friend."

"I don't need anyone. I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were weak." He said. I looked into his eyes, and his genuine concern caused me to lose it. Just like I had with Loki. I had only ever done that once, and Loki came around and reopened everything.

_Loki…._

Pain cinches my heart. Not physical pain though, not this time. This time it's emotional.

_Loki killed Coulson. _

And I have been associating with him.

** Bruce**

Some of this just wasn't adding up. Sure, it makes sense what Loki told us about Charlotte, Thor confirmed it, but what about Loki? Why was he helping us? There has to be an advantage for him, and I just can't seem to figure out what it is. He hasn't left Charlotte's side since he teleported us here. Not even when we took her down to the medical floor. Loki just stands beside her, eyeing me suspiciously as I work. I can't tell why he keeps looking at me like that, maybe it's because of what the Other Guy did to him during the war. I brush it off and begin to hook Charlotte up to an IV.

I'm about to stick the needle in when I see an ample amount of scars where her vein is. The needle falls from my hands and my eyes widen in horror.

"What…?" I begin, unable to form a sentence.

Loki lifts her arm and examines it, brushing his thumb over where I was just about to stick the IV.

"It would seem she is no foreigner to being pricked, Doctor."

I simply continue to stare, unable to do much else as I try to imagine what sort of thing she went through, but I can't fathom it.

"She is not getting any better with you standing there." Loki grunts, running his fingers down Charlotte's arm.

And that's when it hits me.

Loki has feelings for Charlotte.

_Well, _I think to myself, _That puts a downer on my day._

I clear my throat and look at Loki, who seems infatuated with Charlotte's still form. I feel slight jealousy in my stomach and am about to comment when JARVIS' voice sounds through the room.

"_Doctor Banner," _JARVIS begins. "_Scans show no physical harm has come to Ms. Angove other than mere cuts and bruises."_

Loki's head snaps up and he looks up, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Show yourself, you faceless creature!"

I can't help it, I laugh. He turns his cold gaze on me, and I clear my throat again, trying to hide more of my laughter.

"That's JARVIS, Tony's Artificial Intelligence. No need to worry."

He stays silent and I look away from him awkwardly.

"I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong with her." I say, trying to cut through the tense atmosphere.

"She has endured her whole life's pain, intensified by Amora's magic. I do not believe there will be damage, Charlotte will simply have to rest herself. One does not recover from that much torture so easily, Doctor, but you wouldn't know that."

I open my mouth to respond, trying to keep my anger at bay, but I jump back in surprise as Charlotte's form jerks upwards. She looks around frantically, clutches her head tightly, and then screams bloody murder.


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: Hey everyone. I'm not sure if you have heard about the story in Connecticut. Most of you probably have, but if not, it's a tragedy, Shakespeare style. 27 killed today, including 18 children. Be thankful for what you have, where you live, what you have, because things change in an instant, and it can always get worse. I hope everyone stays safe. **

**To my reviewers…**

**Ellize Avalon:**** I already responded to most of this xD But yeah, the chick that was a b* to dear Charlie got her head bashed, so it's all good. And I'm getting to that part! Shadow Keeper.. Goo? Lmao wut?**

**Yeah this chapter Loki and Charlie are going to have their… differences. I think. Idk, I just let the ideas flow. **

**I'm not sure about the Loki vs. Banner getting violent part. Banner just seems the type to just let it go… But then again.. *light bulb*!**

**Agent007Tomato****: ****One chapter at a time, yeah! **

**Be strong and live!**

**Charlotte**

Everything _hurts.___My body feels like it has been thrown around by a tornado for _hours,_ and somehow, my mind feels weak. When I try to focus my world swoons and I feel like throwing up. My vision triples whatever I see, and at the moment, it's Loki Loki Loki… Loki? _Great. Now there's four._ I think I even see a bit of Bruce, but he mostly just looks like a smudge, if that is him. A big, handsome smudge.

It takes a bit before everything starts to be semi normal and I can comprehend reality.

"Charlotte." A voice says, and it takes me a minute to grasp the fact that someone is trying to talk to me.

"Hmmnnfff." I groan, squeezing my eyes.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" I blink a few times and see Bruce's face in front of mine and I exhale slowly.

"Nnnhh?"

"By gods, pronounce a normal word Charlotte Angove. Concentrate."

Loki. Loki's voice. Of course it's Loki. I start to smile at the thought of him, before my dream hits me, grief overwhelms me, and I am suddenly _very _much aware.

"Bruce, you do realize that Loki is in the room, don't you?" I question, narrowing my eyes.

"It's a long story. But first, how are you feeling Charlotte? You scared me half to death." I feel Bruce's hand on mine and I can nearly feel Loki tense up. I inwardly smile cruelly.

_Time to play._

"Oh Bruce!" I sob, throwing my arms around his neck. "It was awful, I was so terrified…." I start shaking, partly because of the act I'm playing, and the other part because of the actual fear.

It's obvious that I caught Bruce off guard, but he relaxes and wraps his arms around me, letting me bury my head into his shoulder.

"Charlotte, don't worry. I'm here. You're safe. We saved you. You're safe with us." Bruce soothes, cooing softly.

I hear an angry scoff and feel a whoosh of air as Loki stands up quickly, enraged.

"_You _saved her? I think_ not_, Doctor. Not only did I save her,but I saved all of _you _as well. Now if you don't mind, get your hands off of her! She doesn't want some mutated experiment clinging to her like a hopeless child!" Loki shouts, looking as if he was going to tear Bruce's arms off if he didn't get away from me.

"Obviously she doesn't mind Loki! She hugged ME first. And you know what, it doesn't matter if you were there or not. _You're still evil._ You couldn't be ANYTHING for her except for a crisis. Ever since YOU showed up her life has been in danger!"

By this point, I'm shocked. Bruce had let me go and was being stared down by Loki, who nearly had lightning shooting out of his hate filled eyes.

"Excuse me! It's not _either_ of your places to speak for me! I do what I want, Loki! As for you Bruce! My life has always been in danger! I'm an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D in case you haven't noticed. I can speak for myself AND protect myself." I seethe as the two continue their glaring match, but it doesn't even seem like they heard me.

"_Stay away from her_." Loki says, his voice dripping with venom and the promise of trouble.

"You first."

And that's when Loki grabs Bruce by the collar.

Then, for lack of better words, shit hits the fan.

Bruce instantly transforms into Hulk, knocking everything around him over, including the medical bed I had been laying on. I pick myself up slowly and my eyes widen as a deafening roar fills up every inch of empty space.

The Hulk is breathing heavily, head down, growling quietly.

I catch Loki's eyes, and his are filled with worry. I'm still utterly weak from what Amora put me through, and Loki looks no better. Both of us are frozen in our places, unable to move in fear of evoking the anger of the beast in front of us who is still unmoving, save for his loud breathing.

The silence is interrupted by a loud crashing sound as one of the beakers that was teetering on a desk falls and shatters.

The Hulk's head snaps up and he grabs hold of Loki, tossing him across the room towards a wall made of glass. I see Loki trying to heave himself up in the pile of glass. The Hulk rushes towards him and my instincts kick in. Just… not my Top Agent S.H.I.E.L.D instincts, the girly weak ones.

I scream as loud as I can for the only person I can think of that currently has a chance against the Hulk's anger.

_"THOR!" _

And that's when the Hulk turns towards me, a chaotic fire filling his eyes. I'm frozen by that stare, even as he walks towards me menacingly. I feel myself spilling with fear. Fear that I haven't felt since I was in the lab with the actual monsters.

There is a crash as Thor crashes through a wall, straight into the Hulk. Hulk barely budges and he grabs Thor, throwing him towards his brother, knocking them both over.

"B-Bruce…" I stutter, trying to reach the calm man inside the raging monster. He turns towards in my direction and begins stalking towards me once again. The name doesn't even register, and I am suddenly running, but to no avail. I am suddenly in the Hulk's arms, high up above the ground. I brace myself for the pain that I expect, but it doesn't come. I look up at Hulk's face and it looks like he's… Frozen?

"Charlotte." Thor says, walking around the statue-like monster. "Take hold of me."

"What's wrong with him?" I ask as I take Thor's hands and he helps me to the ground. I lean on him for support and that's when I notice Loki. His arms are out towards Hulk, eyes bright green and narrowed, and magic is flaring from his hands. He notices my safety and squeezes his fists tight, and suddenly the Hulk falls over with a loud crash. The Hulk transforms back into Bruce, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Charlotte, if you wouldn't mind, I think we should retire to your room."

I am about to protest, thinking of what the Avengers would say and thinking about Coulson, but I shrug it off for now once I see Loki's expression. He looks exhausted. His eyes are soft and pleading and I don't have the heart to argue with him. I nod, walking away fromThor, and I take hold of Loki's outstretched hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't been updating like a locomotive on crack, it's just… I don't have the current motivation. You know what gets me motivated? **_**Reviews.**_** Just saying, it really does. Because when people get feedback from their work, they want to continue it. But anyway, I definitely won't be updating probably for the rest of December because I'm going to be on a trip to Missouri:o So, sorry all of you cute little readers. It's just not going to happen. Tell me what you think! I felt like a psycho writing this chapter ._.**

**Dear Schmitt,**

** You're retarded lol you'll be in the story when I damn near feel like putting you in!**

**Love,**

**Hoffman**

**To my **_**Reviewers:**_

**Ellize Avalon: I'll try to do another update, just for you for Christmas:] But really, no promises, but I swear I will try. … Whale noise? OH !xD**

**Breathe in, Breathe out.**

** Loki**

I awake before Charlotte, my arms are around her and she is very nearly clinging to me for her dear life. My eyebrows furrow in worry when I see the troubled look that has formed on her sleeping face. Anger swells within my stomach at the thought of something paining her so, and I fight to quench it. I reach my hand out and stroke her hair softly and her face softens.

"_Loki." _Charlotte mumbles, and I draw my hand back in surprise.

_She is still asleep, is she dreaming of_ me? _Could I be the source of her distress?_

I work on untangling myself from her snake-like grasp. My emotions that are fluttering through me make the task difficult as I try to do it without disturbing Charlotte, but eventually I am disentangled and pulling on my discarded shirt. My gaze shifts one more time to Charlotte, her fiery hair a scattered mess, legs tangled in the sheets, and shirt halfway up her flat stomach. I sigh outwardly. She looks quite adorable, but I force myself to leave.

At first I look for solitude, a place where I can organize my shifted thoughts, but as I enter the living room all of the Avengers, save the assassins, are there. Their gazes move to me and talking ceases. The television is the only sound filling the uncomfortable atmosphere, and I regally hold myself against their stares.

"JARVIS, mute." Stark mutters, "Morning not-so-sunshine. How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well." I reply as I walk towards the first chair I see, sitting down gracefully. I do not fail to notice how the Avengers tense slightly at my approach.

"Brother, my companions wish for an explanation, which I fear I am lacking." Thor says, his boisterous voice filling my head.

"An explanation of what exactly? Life? I tried to give you that but you put me in a muzzle last time I tried to tell you. "

"That's cause it wasn't exactly what we wanted to hear, mistress." Stark scoffs as he takes another sip from his Iron Man mug.

"Look Loki, we just want to know why Amora is targeting Charlotte. And maybe a little bit more information on what she is. You only gave us a brief clarification yesterday and we need to be more prepared for the next time Amora plans something."

I mask over my emotions that flow through me at the sound of her name. Banner has remained silent and for that I am grateful.

"I gave you the basics of what being a Shadow Keeper means the day before: powerful, forever young, and completely susceptible to their environment."

"What does that mean? 'Susceptible to their environment'? Why would that matter?" Rogers asks.

"It is why Shadow Keepers could not survive without their planet, because their planet was stable, a constant place without variable affecting it. I am not sure as to why Charlotte is the exception, I have a feeling it has to do with her upbringing. But Shadow Keepers live off of the energy around them and to put it simply, they experience it. They absorb it. It is why Charlotte can switch personalities and facades so easily. You might not have seen it yet, but you will. Shadow Keepers feed off of light, positivity, around them, strange considering their powers, but darkness drains them. Their susceptibility makes them weak, especially in an ever changing environment. Shadow Keepers could have ruled the universe if not for that one aspect of their being."

Roger nods his head, his eyes scrunched as he tries to understand.

Bruce finally speaks up, his gaze downcast. "So.. Why is Amora after Charlotte then? For her power?"

I hesitate as I fight to come up with a suitable answer. "I cannot be certain, however, I do know for a fact that Amora could not forget her grudge against me so easily. Thanos must be a part of Amora's new decision. And Thanos is not one to be trifled with. In order to even stand a chance against him we will need all of the power we can get. This pains me, but I propose a temporary alliance."

"Why on earth would you even suggest the idea? Don't you like.. Hate us?" Stark questions, eyebrow raised.

I am about to reply, but Banner speaks first.

"It's because of Charlotte. He cares for her."

"I absolutely do _not. _She's quite the damsel in distress as of late in case you haven't noticed."

Banner narrows his eyes at me. "You seemed to care for her quite a bit when you slept with her last night."

I gaze at him coolly. I can nearly _see_ the jealousy roiling off of him in black, smoky, tendrils. "Where else was I supposed to sleep?"

"Woah woah woah! You _slept _ with Charlie? You guys didn't like.. _do it_, did you!? Oh god, MY BRAIN!'

"Keep silent Stark, we did no such thing."

"You better not have." Bruce mutters, and I nearly laugh.

"As if I would allow such a thing. She is quite simply not my type. She is far too troublesome."

"Is that what you think of me? Troublesome?" Charlotte's voice sounds, filled with emotion, from the doorway, and I turn to look over my shoulder at her. Her hair is still messy, she is barefoot, and still in her sleepwear.

_ Adorable._

I force myself to keep my face a mask of indifference as I look at her lazily. "Charlotte, good morning."

"How long have you been standing there?" Bruce asks as he stands up.

"Long enough. Why are you guys talking about me?"

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Stark questions as he looks at her. "It seems like just yesterday you were screaming bloody murder."

"I don't feel any pain anymore… I'm just tingly. If that makes sense."

"A side effect from Amora's spell, it will be gone by nightfall I assume." I mutter carelessly as I inspect my nails.

"Don't talk to her." Bruce growls.

"And why not? Does it make you _burn_?"

"Loki I really feel like smashing you."

"Well isn't that kinky of you, dear Bruce."

I feel a smack in the back of my head and look up to see Charlotte with a glare in her eyes as she glances back from me to Banner.

"Well that's just unfair, I get hit and Banner does not?" I scoff as I stand up, not looking at Charlotte.

"Banner isn't a complete douche bag. Banner doesn't _use _me. And you know what? _Banner_ actually gives a damn about me."

I turn angrily towards her, my fury fizzing like lightning through my eyes. I grab her wrist and pull her from the room and the other Avengers, dragging her behind me to a place more secluded.

"Let. Me. GO!" Charlotte protests as she tries to wrench herself from my grip unsuccessfully. I feel my hand burn and Look at it. Shadows are swirling up my arm.

"I said _let me go." _ Charlotte repeats, and I look at her, my anger still boiling inside of me. And that's when I notice… Her eyes are filled with anger and hate.

_Right…. Susceptibility._

"Charlotte…" I whisper, pulling her close to me as I try to quell the emotions swirling within me. She tries to squirm free, she even _bites _me, but I continue to hold tight. "Forgive me."

"Loki.. I'm so tired of your bullshit." Charlotte mumbles into my shirt. "Why can't you just.. Not suck?"

I chuckle and run my hands through her hair, smoothing it out. "Darling, I am the God of Mischief, it's in my nature, no matter how hard I try, I act 'suck'ish."

"Yeah.. Well it sucks."

"Forgive me. Now, let's go back to your bedroom, shall we? We have some things to discuss."

**Thanos**

Amora's annoying wailing is angering me. I wish to send her to Hel and back, or to simply let her suffer with the curse that Loki has placed upon her, but I do not have a replacement pawn. She is whimpering and pleading at the same time, and her brute of a frost giant is simply staring at her.

"P-please… My lord, please, I beg of you, help her. Release her from her torment. We will not fail, we will persist. Just grant us another chance, more time, we will capture your Shadow Keeper as promised." Skurge bemoaned, and I smiled cruelly.

"Why would I reward failure, you meager being. You are nothing, you hold nothing over me." I growl, stepping closer to Skurge. "You have already promised your triumph, what else can two tiny creatures promise me? There is nothing else. I will _release_ your stupid wench, but take heed, I will have your life if the next trial is a failure as well."

Skurge displayed no emotion, but simply kneeled before me. "Yes my lord, I am grateful for your mercy."

I scoff and take hold of Amora's weak shoulders. As I breathe in, I feel the poisonous fire leave her body and disintegrate. Her wailing ceases, only replaced by quiet whimpers. Skurge stands and picks Amora up, keeping his head lowered.

"My lord, if I may, this Shadow Keeper… Why is she so important?"

"You may not. Leave my sight, or I will be gifting Death with two more damned souls."

Skurge simply nods, and then vanishes, off to Midgard where my Shadow Keeper is residing.

_My Shadow Keeper._

My heart thuds as I remember, hair like fire, eyes the color of viridian, and her smooth skin beneath my fingers.

_I will have her again, she will be mine. I do not care what it takes to break her once more. And this time, she will be able to _survive.

_ My dear Queen of the Keepers, my dear Aislynn._

I summon to mind the taking of their world, not so long ago. Their world crumbling beneath my fingers, The Other had warned me about the Shadow Keepers reliance upon their home, but I had been arrogant. A fool. I went on, destroying everything in my path. I captured every remaining Shadow Keeper, had thrown them into the darkest caves and kept them there. All except for their queen. How her beauty burned, especially when he fiery will was broken. Chains had complimented her well, and I made her mine, in every way possible. She was but an object to me, a slave, yet another object to conquer, but she was my favorite. Her pleas, for her people, for her unborn child that was not my own, fell on unrelenting ears.

It was not until it was too late that I noticed the Shadow Keepers, even my pet, fading.

To anyone on the outside, my actions would appear insane. But no, I loved Aislynn, nearly as much as I love Death. _I craved her._ It is why I could not stand to see her die, to lose her subjugation. So I had transported her, bound and on the brink of death. I transported my dear Shadow Keeper to a place where the child in her womb could be contorted. Aislynn was dying, but I could save her child. So I sent her to Midgard, where mortals were easily bought.

Charlotte conceivably is not like her mother, but _improved._ Her mother was not immortal, but _Charlotte,_ she will last forever.

_She will belong to me, my pet, for eternity._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **I lied. You guys get an update. :] You're welcome.**

**To my Reviewer… And Editor lol **

**Ellize Avalon:**__**Loki wouldn't be Loki without his mood swings. Shall I have him kiss her? Hmm.. We shall see…. Don't feel bad for Amora, revenge never leads to anything good. Just ask the boys from paintball today. I love the name Aislynn:] She's his pet if Loki will allow it… How long!?**

**Over the River and Through the Woods….**

**Charlotte**

My mind is battling my heart. Coulson's murder runs through my head while I'm with Loki, but Loki's presence nearly consumes me when he's around. No matter how hard I try, my emotions won't shut themselves off. It's unusual for me, because when I don't want to feel something, I don't. But for some reason, since Loki showed up, things have been different.

We had come into the room and started arguing. There wasn't a specific topic in particular, just a whole bunch of random blots thrown in.

_"Your split personalities drive me up the wall!"_

_ "My dear you had best just become accustomed to it now, it never changes. You are not exactly easy to follow either."_

_ "No one _asked_ you to come here you know!"_

_ "No one had asked you to aid me all that time ago."_

_ "I cannot BELIEVE you called me troublesome! As if YOU aren't!"_

And that was when he had paused. Loki's eyes were downcast and his eyebrows were furrowed. His voice was barely audible, but It still echoes loud and clear in my thoughts.

_ "You are troublesome. You fog my every thought, my actions are not taken without first thinking of you. I cannot even focus, my attention always diverts to you. It is _utterly_ troublesome."_

I was unable to speak after that. I sort of just sank to the ground, head in my hands, trying to not explode from the conflict going on inside of me.

And so now, Loki is sitting against the bed on the floor, with me in his lap facing him.

"I had nearly forgotten, Charlotte, I have something for you. Communication, of sorts. I had not gotten the chance to give it to you until now." Loki says, reaching into his pocket. "It is like a summoning call. It gets hot when you need me, and the other way around."

He holds out two small objects in his palm that look a lot like rings. They're silver with some sort of symbol on them.

"Are those… rings?"

"They are, but you only get one. I will get the other." He replies, taking my hand. Loki takes the smaller ring and pushes it slowly onto my ring finger.

"How does it work?"

Loki holds up the remaining ring showing me the symbol. "This is my seal, it has magical qualities, so you don't end up summoning the wrong thing. You cannot summon me if I do not wish it, and I cannot summon you if you do not wish it."

"So it's like.. Optional?" I ask, staring at the small object.

"Of sorts, yes."

Loki slides the remaining ring on his finger and smiles at me.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"If you like you could place the ring around a chain. Here." Loki closes his hands together and when he opens them, a delicate looking black chain appears. He slides the ring off of my finger, puts it on the chain, and helps me put it on.

"Well at least now you don't just have to assume that I'm in trouble." I laugh weakly as I avoid his eyes.

"Charlotte, I did not truly mean that you were troublesome. I apologize, but it is in my nature to lie."

I still can't look at Loki, and he puts his forefinger and thumb beneath my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks as I realize how close Loki's lips are to mine, and it takes all of my will power to not lean in.

"You are so strange. I don't think I can predict you like I can others."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, do not be sorry. It adds to your beauty."

My voice catches in my throat and my voice is low. No one had ever called me anything like that. "You think I'm beautiful?"

But his response is not audible. It isn't something that can be heard. But I feel it. Loki's lips crush mine in an affectionate but desirous way, leaving me breathless. His fingers are gripping my hips desperately and my heart flutters. I wrap my arms around Loki's neck, pushing my body closer to his, and deepen the kiss needing this moment to last, needing the reassurance that Loki cares for me. That _somebody_ cares for me.

Loki's groans, pulling away from me. He looks contentedly in my eyes and I pout.

"Darling, you will be the end of me, I swear it. You are awakening things within me that have long since lied dormant. There are wars waging inside of me and you are on the winning side, and I do not think I would want the other side to prosper. I do not understand what is happening between us. It is not love, not yet, nor is it lust, but need. Need for another to understand and to empathize… To empathize what it is to have a label stamped upon your very existence. I need you, Charlotte."

My eyes are swelling with tears, _ Loki seems to bring about that reaction with me, _and I bury my face against his shoulder. Loki rubs my back, tracing slow circles over my shoulders and down. His breathing tickles my ear and I smile to myself. I begin to doze off, and it seems as though time has stopped for us.

An eternity to soon Loki's head jerks up and he growls, his arms releasing me.

"My dear, I'm afraid that this moment must end. SHIELD agents are on their way up here, and I doubt it would be beneficial for them to see us like… This."

My eyes shoot open and I get off of his lap rather gracelessly and stand up, smoothing down my hair and brushing myself off. Loki does the same but with more.. Lokiness… And as if on que, S.H.I.E.L.D agents kick down my door, rushing in with guns pointed at Loki.

Loki put his hands up and allowed the agents to take him. My heart dropped, but I kept my face neutral.

"Ma'am, the Director wants you and the rest of the Avengers back at Headquarters to, and I quote, '_explain what the fuck is going on'_."

I nod and follow the agent, and the near army that arrived to take Loki, out of the door, on my way to the fury of Director Fury.

**Loki**

They put me in the glass cage.

Again.

We had arrived and Fury very nearly burned a hole through my very being with his gaze. I had not proposed my bargain yet, but I shall. All in good time. The Avengers all had nervous looks on their faces, save the newly awakened assassins. Romanoff and Barton were for the most part recovered, and stood beside the Captain with neutral expressions.

I sit patiently against the wall of my familiar prison and await whichever interrogator that Fury sends. I hear someone clear their throat and I look up.

"Well, that was fa-…"

Banner.

He is standing awkwardly outside of my enclosure and I smirk inwardly, knowing how much more prestigious and confident I am next to him.

_There is hardly any competition._

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Debrief I believe?"

"I came to talk to you about Charlotte." Banner says, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

My already icy glare turns colder and I shut my eyes, leaning my head against the cool glass. "Then you can take your leave."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're not in the position to make orders. So I think you should listen. Though, it's not like you have a choice."

I stay silent and wait, seeing as he is , unfortunately, correct.

"I know you care about her Loki. And we both know I do, but that's not the point of this. It's not about competition for me. She's not.. She's not safe with you. You saw what Amora did. She got past all of us, even me. And then the stupid witch… I'm not sure what she did to Charlotte. But it wasn't pleasant. She tortured her."

I laugh cruelly, standing up. "And she is safer with you? The man who can't even control his _rage._ You turn into a near insatiable monster with the power to devastate a GOD like a bulldozer!"

Bruce looks away with his face a stone-like calm. "At least with me there's no one coming after her. You said yourself you don't know why Amora is after Charlotte. I think it's because she's trying to use her against you. And you know, you even admitted that it would be very bad if Thanos wants her, because we would barely be able to compete. You can't protect her with the enemies you have. _ I can."_

Banner continues his speech, something about being noble and if you _love her_ let her go. But I'm not listening anymore. My mind is clouding with the thoughts of what he has said.

_Because it is true._

I hate myself for it, but it is. His words. They are true.

I am lost in thought and without realizing it, Banner has stopped talking, he is simply staring at me.

"I hope you'll think about what I said. For Charlotte's sake."

And with that, he leaves.

**Charlotte**

We're all sitting around the large table with the SHIELD logo in the center. Bruce had gone to the bathroom and Fury said we'll wait for him to start the meeting. Fury keeps glaring at me, and I suddenly feel like every person in this whole building knows about the kiss between me and Loki.

"Charlie, not saying that you don't look adorable in those PJ's you got there, cause you do. But I mean.. I don't think you want all of SHIELD knowing it. You want my jacket?" Tony asks, and I look down.

I'm still in my pajamas… _Awesome._

I can feel my face reddening and nod, hastily taking the suit jacket offered to me and putting it on.

"Thanks Tony." I mumble, trying to unfluster myself.

"Ha! Guys! I'm Tony now!" Stark laughs excitedly. "Not just Stark. Fury my man, she's a keeper. We should toa-"

"Stark. Shut up." Romanoff says, her head in her hand. She looks tired, and I feel bad for what Amora had done to her.

"Yikes, Widow's got a bite this morning. You got a hangover or something?"

"Oh! Banner's back!" Captain says nervously, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from a fight.

"Took ya long enough buddy." Clint comments and Bruce takes his seat next to me. He casts me a long look, but I ignore it and look decisively at Fury.

"Would anyone like to tell me why the hell Loki was at Stark Tower for God knows how long without my knowledge and without informing me!?"

I look at the assassins and they don't appear to be confused. They had probably woken up during my time with Loki and were caught up with everything. I am slightly surprised that they agreed to it, but maybe I've misjudged them. Maybe they do care more for the team than for SHIELD.

We all exchange anxious glances. Steve sets his face with an authoritative look and speaks up.

"Sir, we have formed an alliance with Loki Laufeyson."

"You WHAT!" Fury shouts, fuming with anger.

Steve stays silent, looking at the Director blankly.

"You do realize that this is the guy that tried to take over the world and enslave the entire human race, don't you?"

"Son of Fury, you do not understand the situation as we do. My brother is a needed ally and we have agreed to a temporary truce." Thor defends crossing his arms.

"Well_ please_ enlighten me. Because this is definitely going to _make my day._"

"No." Tony says simply, leaning against the table with his hands folded in front of him.

"_What did you say Stark?"_

"I said 'No'. You're not losing your hearing too are you Nick? We aren't going to tell you the circumstances. We aren't going to tell you anything. You'll just try to take control of the situation, keep Loki for whatever experiments you have, and tighten our leashes as if we're good little puppies."

I tense at the word 'experiments' but continue to listen to what Tony is saying. This is the true Tony Stark. The one under all of the materialistic things. This is the Tony Stark that believes in what he does and will do whatever it takes to protect his beliefs. This is a hero.

"But we're not. We're a team, not toy soldiers. There's nothing that you can do or say to stop us. If you do, I'll stop my funding for SHIELD, I'll sue you for the MANY dirty things that SHIELD keeps hidden, and we won't listen anyway."

"I have Loki in my custody." Fury says, trying to hide his shock.

"Then you had best release him."

Fury sits down, eyes shut, and rubbing his forehead, defeated.

"Fine. _Fine._ But on one condition."

"I don't think you're in the position for that, sir." Captain states, still looking at Tony with approval. Hell, everyone is looking at Tony like that. Even Natasha.

"Well then, a favor I suppose, so I'm at least in the loop, even just a little."

"What is it?" I ask, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Coulson's replacement."

My heart drops. I hear heels clicking against the tile floor and look in the direction of the sound. A _literally_ amazingly beautiful blonde is looking at all of us in a tailored black dress, hands resting on her hips.

"Meet Stephanie Schmitt, who will be known as Agent Schmitt to you. She'll be keeping me up to date on what's going on with you guys and she'll also provide you with information and help as often as she can. She was Coulson's cousin."

"Pleasure."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: My readers. My lovely, beautiful, gracious readers. Don't kill me. I know it has been a while and I left you with nothing to go off of really. I'm so sorry. But I've been out of town and super busy so I couldn't give you what you wanted. I really shouldn't be writing this now, because I still have so much to do, but I just feel so bad. Many of you will probably be angry at me for this chapter as well. **

**I'm sorry :o **

**Free Hugs!**

**Loki**

I am slouched quite gracelessly against the wall of my cage when SHIELD agents fill in the room where I am being held, followed by the Avengers and Charlotte. Standing up, I raise my eyebrow, and ignore the glance burning into me from Charlotte. I try very hard to push the emotions that flare up inside of me in her presence. I allow myself a glance at her, masking my face with unrequited scorn, and see her wither under the glare. My heart drops but I turn away, seemingly unconcerned.

"Good news Mr. Tumnas, we're breaking you out… Well, sort of." The Man of Iron says casually as he walks towards the controls to my prison. "Patchy didn't really have a choice in the matter, but anyway…" He pressed the button to open the door, and I step out. "You're free to come with us."

"Watch yourself Stark, I may have agreed with you, but that doesn't mean I can't make your life hell." Fury growls out, staring at me like a defeated, single-eyed eagle. _(Not appealing.)_

"I'm not quite so sure it was agreeing, Director." Charlotte muttered from the corner of the room. She was not looking at me, but at her feet.

There was a collective laugh from the Avengers and a very serious glare from Fury before a blonde agent in a suit stepped forward, addressing me.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are released on the conditions that you cooperate with the Avengers in our efforts to defeat Amora and Skurge."

"Who are you exactly?" I ask skeptically.

"What, you don't see the family resemblance?"

I stare indifferently and lean smoothly against the wall.

"You killed my uncle, Coulson."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Charlotte tense. I chuckle quietly, running a hand through my hair.

"Certain things were necessary, I was trying to conquer a planet, in case you were unaware."

The blonde agent goes to smack me, but before she gets the chance, Charlotte does. I stare at her dumbfounded, and see the look of rage in her eyes. Charlotte stares at me hard with a glare that seems to melt my insides in panic. She shoves me roughly against the wall before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her with a shuddering bang.

Bruce quietly goes after her.

I turn away angrily and face my former prison, trying to regain control of myself.

"I will not say that I regret what I've done." I snarl.

"You don't have to," Romanoff says, stepping into my line of sight. "We can hear it in your voice."

I glance at the impervious Black Widow and see understanding in her eyes. I recall her story that Agent Barton had told me when under my control, and I allow my expression to falter. It is a small moment in time, insignificant to anyone else in the room, but for that brief moment, it is just her and I. Sharing the pain and keeping it in a door entered by the few permitted. The small moment is over, and I turn back to face everyone with my regular regal façade.

I clear my throat and glance about the room. "I am rather tired of this place if you can fathom that, I suggest we leave."

"Sure thing Monsters Inc., pack your bags. Oh wait.. You don't have any." Stark smiles and leads the way out of the room.

"You are quite funny, Man of Iron! Though I am not quite sure what you mean by the ink of monsters." Thor bellows gaily as he follows along with the others.

I roll my eyes and step out of the room. Worry begins to flutter in my stomach with concern to Charlotte, but I narrow my eyes, extinguish it, and keep walking.

**Bruce**

It doesn't take long for me to find Charlie, not with all of the commotion she made. I ask around, and a couple agents point me in the direction of a balcony. I set in that direction, and several moments later I am seven floors up and closing the glass doors to the balcony slowly behind me.

Charlie is sitting on the edge of the balcony, her back against the wall with her knees wrapped in her arms. She doesn't turn when I close the door, but instead keeps gazing out over the city.

"Coulson and I used to come up here and play chess. Or we'd just sit here and talk."

I stare at her and the wind blows fiery her hair away from her face. Serenity washes over me and I feel my insides lurch.

_I don't think she understands the effect she can have on other people. _I think to myself, smiling softly as I walk towards her.

"You guys were close?" I ask, leaning against the wall beside her.

Charlie doesn't respond at first, but instead her gaze softens. "He was my first friend." Her grasp around her legs tightens and she looks at me.

This statement startles me and I stare at her, seeing the truth in her eyes. Kneeling down beside her, I take Charlie's cold hand and look at it, running my fingers gently over hers.

"And Loki killed him…" I say quietly, eyes cast downward. Though I am ashamed to admit it, I feel a somewhat triumph over Loki for this.

Charlotte squeezes her eyes shut and her voice cracks. "Yeah." A tear falls down her cheek and she pulls her hand out of mine and quickly brushes it away. "But it's okay, Coulson died for what he believed in. And he would be happy for me, proud even, because I finally have more than one friend."

I'm about to reply, but Steve comes through the door, eyes stern. "It's time to head out."

Nodding, I stand up and help Charlotte up. Steve looks worriedly at Charlotte and steps forward to help her.

"You okay Charlie?" He asks.

She looks up at him and every crack in the wall is gone. Charlie smiles at him brightly.

"Absolutely, I can't wait to change out of my pajamas."

We all laugh and head back downstairs. As we walk onto the jet that will take us back to Stark Tower, I can't help but notice the glare that Loki shoots at me when I walk in beside Charlotte. I also don't fail to notice that Charlotte is making a point not to look at him.

_Ten points for Team Banner. _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I love writing:] Just saying.**

**To my reviewers…:**

**Minnie: **** Awh, why thank you! Reviews like this encourage me to write more, so it means a lot!**

**Ellize:**** Oh that slapped burned. It'll burn for the rest of eternity :]**__

**Stay thirsty my friends.**

**Charlotte**

I wake up with the warm sun shining on my face and my legs tangled in the large blanket. I smile contently, rubbing my eyes, and stretch before getting out of bed. The shower is long and warm, and as I step out, steam clouds around me. I wrap a fluffy towel around myself and step out of my bathroom…

And all of the Avengers, plus Loki, are sitting on my bed, staring at me with wide eyes. Except Natasha, she's very interested in her nails.

I can already tell that my face is bright red.

"What the he-" I begin, pulling the towel tighter around me self-consciously.

"Mornin' Charlie! Wow, didn't think you had such great legs, it's cruel to keep those hidden you know." Tony smiles, elbowing Loki. Loki seems to be jolted out of a trance and he turns his gaze elsewhere, once again indifferent.

I narrow my eyes, trying to fight off the blush.

Steve is blushing just as brightly as I am.

And Hawkeye is laughing uncontrollably.

"'Tis true Lady Charlotte! You're legs are indeed ones to be fancied!" Thor exclaims, and I mentally face-palm.

I glance at Banner, who quickly turns away once realizing I'm looking at him, but then looks back at me as soon as I focus my gaze elsewhere.. I point towards the door with one hand, keeping my towel secure with the other.

"Out." I demand.

"Awh, don't be like that Charlie." Tony pouts, "We just wanted to come wake you up. You've been asleep for half the day."

"And when you realized I was in the shower, you thought, 'Hey, let's just chill on her bed and wait for her.'?"

Tony nods, affirming my question. "Yup. Ya know, just chillin'. We get bored okay? And, well, we wanted to ask if you wanted to have another movie night with us."

I sigh and walk over to my dresser, picking out clothes. "Yeah, keyword there. '_Night'_. And how the hell do you get bored with multiple people living in the building? Plus, what about the Agent Schmitt?"

"We all get tired of each other, plus Schmitt is kind of really not interested in us. She just keeps watching Loki."

"It's true, I tried talking to her, but she just shrugged me off." Steve comments, shooting me an apologetic look with a still bright red face.

I pull out a light yellow tank top, gray shorts, and, ya know, _girly _stuff, and head towards the bathroom. "Whatever. Is there any food? I'm starving."

"Of course there's food. What kinda place do you think I got here? I'm only a billionare, dear Charlotte."

I feel Loki's eyes following me but ignore it as I get into the bathroom to change. "Well then go make something!" I shout through the closed door, "I'll be out in a second!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Tony shouts back, and I smile to myself.

Fully dressed, I step back into my room and am face to face with Loki. I narrow my eyes and walk passed him, drying my hair with my towel.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" I ask, searching for a hair brush through my drawers.

I wait for an answer, but the only sound is of the steady humming of the heater. I turn around angrily, found hair brush in hand, and see Loki simply staring at me with a sort of far off look.

"Well?" I urge, running the brush through my tangled hair.

Loki seems to snap himself out of whatever stupor he had been in and raises his chin, looking down at me.

"I simply wish to inform you that I did not find your actions amusing yesterday." Loki states snidely. The look in his eyes makes me want to beat the living god out of him with my hair brush, like a normal girl would, but I contain it. I block off the emotions that try to push themselves through and simply smile at him.

"Oh that!" I laugh, "I'm not sure what it is about you, but I seem to overreact around you. _Coulson_ said that I often let my emotions show through my actions when I really hate someone. Said I should learn to control it too. Maybe I should, but I don't really care."

"It's a sign of immaturity, I find." He says simply, walking past me towards my dresser.

"Hiding your emotions and thoughts from people is a sign of insecurity." I hiss vehemently.

"You cannot hide emotions which you do not possess."

_Ouch_.

I turn to look at him, about to reply with some sarcastic remark about him and his damn emotions.

But he's not looking at me, his gaze is fixed on an object on my dresser.

_The ring.  
_

"Why aren't you wearing this?" Loki asks, his voice low. He picks up the chained ring slowly and brings it over to me.

This time I don't respond. His mood changes are giving me whiplash, and so I stand there staring at him like a deer in the head lights as he reaches around me, putting the chain around my neck. The cold ring slides down, glimmering in the crystalized sunlight.

"Do not ever take this off." Loki whispers, his hands still lingering over me. I look up at him, pain clear in my eyes, and I reach towards him. But before I know what's happening, he's walking out of the room with his annoying princely stride.

I sit on the bed, head in my hands, with the ring feeling like a weight heavy against my chest.

One minute he acts like I'm nothing, like I'm just some pesky burden he's been stuck with, and the next he's my strength that I don't have.

_ "_What _IS_ this!?" I shout angrily, quickly standing back up. I begin to pace, hands running through my hair with each passing moment.

_I used to be so strong. What had happened to me? I have never been this weak, I would have never even felt anything. So _WHAT_ happened?_

Falling back on the bed and closing my eyes, I press my fists against my eyes.

_Loki happened. But why? All of this, it all happened so fast. Me and Loki. UGH. _EVERYTHING_ Loki!_

_ It all began with him. I would have never needed anyone else for strength. Not like this. _

_ And a burden? Have I forgotten who I am?_

I can feel the anger rising within me with each passing second. Anger that was never supposed to be.

_Irrational anger._

Which is when it hits me, and then it's gone. The anger, the pain, all of it. Like I've hit the reset button.

_And I don't care._

Because I am Charlotte Angove, I've lived half of my waking life in hell, I've defeated all kinds of monsters, and because I'm _so _done with accepting less than what I deserve.

**Bruce**

After lunch, we all went to the living room, minus Agent Schmitt mumbled something about paperwork, so we could decide which movie was to be watched.

It was quite interesting to watch.

Steve insisted on watching a documentary on the Second World War, which was immediately voted out. Poor guy. He looked like a lost puppy.

Clint said romantic comedy, but immediately changed his mind when Natasha glared at him. I would have too with that look. She wanted action, which Thor agreed to immediately.

I suggested a foreign film and was ignored.

Charlotte didn't say anything, and neither did Loki.

Tony, for whatever reason, wanted a horror movie. Then changed his mind.

"I got it!" He had shouted, finger pointed towards the ceiling. "JARVIS! Play Sherlock Holmes!"

And after a few minutes of mumbling and getting situated we were watching the movie. Charlotte was sitting next to me, sharing a soft, warm blanket, on the floor with Tony behind us, laying down and taking up the whole couch. Steve was lying rather awkwardly on a bean bag and the two assassins took up the love seat, looking rather comfortable. Both Thor and Loki were on a very complicated looking foot stool thing that might just be another couch without a back to it, but I'm not really sure.

After the movie was finished, Clint made the mistake of asking if there was a sequel.

And Tony replied with yet another pointed finger in the air and a very excited shout, "JARVIS! Play the next one!"

"_Yes sir." _JARVIS' automated voice responded.

So two more hours of movie watching later….

"Does that Sherlock guy look like me?"

"No way, he hasn't got a goatee." Clint laughs.

"And he's a lot more charming than you." Charlie mutters and yawns.

"Isn't there a television series called Sherlock?" Natasha asks, turning toward Tony for an answer.

Tony, less excitedly, tells JARVIS to play it. All six of episodes. Steve is already snoring.

By this point, my mind isn't processing any of what's going on, and my tired eyes are simply glued to the bright screen. I didn't notice Charlotte dozing off beside me until I feel her snuggle close to me in her sleep, one hand lazily sprawled on my chest and the other clinging to my shirt for nearly dear life.

I feel Tony nudge me from behind. "Looks like another slumber party downstairs, huh Romeo?" He whispers.

A small smile spreads on my face and I wrap my arms around Charlotte with the television still playing in the background. I close my eyes, but not before I see the life consuming glare that Loki is shooting in my direction, but I notice he's not looking at me, he's staring at Charlotte's sleeping form. He catches my eye, his face changes to neutral, and he turns away.

**Amora**

_This time._

_This time we will not fail._

Too much is at stake with too little to bargain with, and this chance is our last.

_Good thing there is no way it can fail. _A cruel smile plays across my features and I turn to Skurge. We are standing across the street of Stark Tower. The sun is just beginning to rise, symbolizing the continuation of time, but for the Avengers, it will signify much more than that. Skurge glances at me briefly before looking up at the looming skyscraper.

"Amora, what is that Midgardian saying that you had mentioned earlier?"

"Oh how very appropriate Skurge."

"So then what Is it?"

"The bigger they are," I begin, raising my glowing hands towards the brightening sky. "The harder they fall"

The Stark Tower begins combusting, fire creeps up the sides of the building like a deadly curse, explosions are scattered throughout the building, and already bits and pieces are falling off towards the ground below.

Alarms are already blaring from all directions, each racing towards the chaos. People are coming out of their homes, staring and pointing helplessly as their heroes' symbol of strength goes up in flames.

"Amora, we will be in an unwanted situation." Skurge grunts as he turns away from the destruction.

"Of course, darling. Let's go then." I lower my arms and turn away from the destruction behind me as if it were nothing to be troubled over.

_ What a very rude wake up call, I imagine. But not just for the Avengers, but all of New York._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Helloo all of my good readers, are all of you quite well? I do hope so. There's nothing like ice cream and dancing to make you feel better:]**

**To my reviewers….**

**CaptainCrash: I'm SO glad you like my story! Your reviews are great, thank you:] I really like the LokixOCxBruce love triangle I've got going. I'll try to include more of Banner for ya;D **

**Ellize: Of course there's a lovers quarrel;p I love using references involving Tony lol but you already knew that.**

**May the odds be ever in your favoooor.**

**Charlotte**

The screeching sound of shattering glass woke us, but the bone-shuttering explosions snapped us out of our surprise and sprung us into action. The fire alarm was blaring, but within the chaos it was hardly the loudest thing. I could feel the room getting hotter, and as I scan the room, noting the damages and that everyone is okay, I notice Tony is missing.

"Hey!" I shout, panic rising. "Where's Ton-"

My sentence fades out as I take in the sight before me. All sound is muted, all time is stopped. Green is filling my vision, growing until fully upright and staring straight at me. With the rage burning in the Hulk's eyes the only thing I know and can comprehend at this moment is fear, fear from the knowledge that this humbler of gods can kill me in an instant. There are muffled sounds around me and everything is beginning to move again.

Taking a small step back, I breathe in slowly. "Guys…"

But no one hears me. There is a massive explosion and the room shutters violently, throwing us all onto the ground, minus the Hulk who is roaring angrily back at the loud growing fires. I feel a sharp pain in my side as I try to rise with no avail. There is a large chunk of the ceiling pinning me down, and I'm pretty sure one of those broken pipes had pierced through my stomach. There is water falling down on me, assumedly JARVIS' doing to tame the fires, and I can't do anything about it.

_Brilliant._

"Charlotte!" Steve shouts, running over. He has a very large scrape on his forehead that would worry me if he weren't a super soldier. "Charlotte, can you hear me?!"

I nod, wincing as there is another shudder of the building and more falling rubble.

"Captain!" I hear Natasha shout, "Watch out!"

Steve narrowly escapes a blow from the Hulk as he ducks and rolls away. Hulk is towering over me, looking down with an intent stare. My eyes widen as he reaches for me and there are more shouts. I expect to be smashed, but instead, I feel the weight leave my chest, along with the sharp pipe that had lodged itself inside of me. I bite my lip, holding in a scream as the pain explodes and I can feel the blood reddening my shirt.

Everyone is trying to reach me, but with all of the falling rubble plus the Hulk in their way, they aren't getting very far. It's hopeless, and they'll get themselves hurt trying to help me. I press my hand to my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I catch Loki's worried eyes and feel myself go cold.

"GO!" I shout, pulling myself up slowly. "GET OUT OF HERE! I'll be FINE!"

The Avengers all hesitate and I know they won't go. There is another explosion and the ceiling between us falls, leaving just the Hulk and I.

"Go!" I scream one more time, hoping they can hear me. "I promise I'll be okay!"

I rip a part of my shirt, creating a long, temporary bandage. Wrapping it tightly around my waist, I rip off more and fold it, tucking it in over the gash in my side. Glancing at the Hulk, I notice he is staring at me, still holding the debris that he pulled off of me. I step cautiously forward, and when the Hulk doesn't fling me across the room I smile slightly.

"We have to find Tony."

Hulk grunts in response.

_" , Master Stark is downstairs, unconscious in the lab." JARVIS' _barely audible voice states and I almost jump with joy. Hulk's head snaps up at the sound of the bodiless voice and I force myself not to laugh.

"Can we make it to him? Is he alright?" I ask, praying to God that it isn't too late.

_"There are many obstacles in the way, but with the Hulk it is possible. Master Stark is injured with a possible concussion, and the fires are advancing faster than I can keep them at bay."_

"How long do we have?" I ask, already in motion with the Hulk following closely behind me.

_"The estimated time to reach Master Stark before severe and permanent damage is about seven minutes and thirty seconds."_

Shit.

Arriving at the stairs, I curse as I see the wreckage we have to get through. There's rubbish, too heavy for me to lift, littering the floor, making it nearly inaccessible. I look at Hulk helplessly over my shoulder.

"Your turn buddy."

Hulk smiles victoriously as he steps forward. The rubble on the first flight of stairs is moved in a small amount of time, and then the next, and before I know it we've got pretty good momentum, even with the continuous debris raining down and the building acting like it's about to collapse. We make it to the lab and I stop, looking horrified around the room.

I feel myself being picked up and I gasp in surprise as I realize that the Hulk put me on his shoulder. He walks right through the fire and towards a very unconscious Tony. Tony's clothes are smoking, a large beam has fallen across the lower half of his body, and he looks as though he had been badly burned.

"Tony!" I cry, running to him when Hulk puts me down past the fires. I check his pulse, which is slow but present. I turn to Hulk, motioning towards Tony. The flames are getting closer and closer and I feel sweat dripping down my cheek.

The Hulk removes the giant beam and throws it across the room. It crashes into something and the lights flicker. He picks me up, once again placing my on his shoulder. I hold on to him tightly as he gently picks up Tony and holds him away from the flames. Hulk starts running through the fires and the buildings side wall is approaching fast. I yelp in surprise as we crash through and are suddenly falling through the air.

I can see the other Avengers in the distance along with Multiple SHIELD vehicles and agents scattering the vicinity. I feel myself gently set on the ground and I wince, feeling dizziness overcome me as the adrenaline is fading and the pain once again sets in. It's like my world tilts, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. People rush towards me and Tony, and the last thing I see before my world goes black is Loki, running faster than anyone else as he tries to reach me.

**Banner**

Charlotte and Tony were taken by ambulances to a secure hospital. SHIELD agents stayed at the tower to investigate, and the rest of the Avengers, plus Agent Schmitt and Loki, were taken to Tony's Malibu house in Florida. The plane ride was short and the others faded in and out of consciousness while their minor injuries were treated. Schmitt and I were the only ones unharmed.

Arriving at the house, we all simply migrated to the living room, solemnly quiet. The remaining SHEILD agents went to create a perimeter, making sure the place was secure. We sat in silence for a long moment, none of us willing to speak.

Agent Schmitt stood up, hands on her hips. "So what happened back there?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at us.

Appalled, as if the sudden break of stillness were scandalous, we stared up at her.

"What are you talking about?" I slowly reply, tiredness seeping into my voice.

"You all sure took your sweet time getting out of there! And what the hell did you do to start a fire!?"

I stare at her, unable to comprehend her gall to say something like that at a time like this. Natasha glares at her angrily and stands up so she's face to face with Agent Schmitt.

"I suggest you sit back down, Agent." The Black Widow hisses. Agent Schmitt looks back at her levelly and crosses her arms.

"You all call yourselves a team of superheroes? Not only did two people get seriously injured, but it took forever for you to get your shit together."

This time it's Steve who responds. "We've never called ourselves superheroes, but we are a team. If your lot hadn't had stormed in and forced us out, we could have saved our friends and helped put the fires out."

"Where exactly were you, Agent Schimtt? I don't recall seeing you when the explosions went off." Loki comments coolly as he stares at the Agent.

"I-I… I simply wake up early is all, I went out for coffee. When I came back the building was in ruins!" She counters, raising her voice.

"Brother do not accuse a lady, especially one of SHIELD!" Thor scolds and Loki rolls his eyes.

The bickering continues for a long while, each with their own input. I sit quietly, eyes downcast as I try to remember what happened. The sound of a door shutting hushes all voices and I raise my head.

Director Fury walks in, black coat billowing. "Avengers, I would like a debriefing."

"Are Charlotte and Tony okay?" I ask hopefully.

"They will both live and they are being transferred here as we speak."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well hello ! Hope y'all aren't too mad at me about Tony, it was really painful to write :x he's my super hero 3 Which is why it'll be easy to convey the emotion.. ANYWAY. I hope you all enjoy the story, I'm writing it for you ^.^**

**To my reviewers…..**

**Ellize: ****Hey, what did I say about keeping your thoughts to yourself you creative little twerp. :p I'm glad you like it though, get well soon :]**

**CaptainCrash:****Thank you! I'm sure you could do it if you really wanted, and if there's anything specific, like a scene or something you want me to add in, I'd be happy to try to include it :] I like helping people have their ideas come into play. **

**Ready to begin? Well.. Just remember**

**Just because it Hurts doesn't mean You're going to Die. **

**Loki**

SHIELD agents are everywhere, scattered around like ants, and making me very paranoid. After the arrival of both Stark and Charlotte, the Avengers and I had gone to the room in which they were being treated. They were both still unconscious but the medical specialists said that Charlotte would be waking up soon. I did not wish to be there when she awoke, and also unable to take the amount of mortals in the room, I went off in search of the most secluded place possible.

After exploring the house, I am unable to find a satisfactory asylum. Looking up at the ceiling my eyes narrow. Unsure of myself, I glance around to see if anyone is watching. Finding that the people around me are busying themselves with other activities, so I decide to inquire about finding solitude by asking the ceiling.

"Ahem. Uhmm… Ceiling? Err. JEEVIS? Can you hear me?" I question, feeling foolish already.

_"The appropriate name that Master Stark has given me is JARVIS, do you acquire assistance, Mr. Laufeyson?" _JARVIS replies and I cannot help but notice the cool British accent sounding rather amused.

"Right, JARVIS. Where is the quietest place in the building without any inhabitants?"

I feel glances being cast me way, but I ignore them. I simply need to be alone before I go absolutely mad.

"_The basement reaches your requirements, sir."_

"Are you…." I begin, unsure how to word my inquiry. "Do your abilities extend to the basement as well?"

"_Of course sir." _

"Brilliant. Can you direct me to the basement?"

The mystical 'programmed' voice leads me down to the basement, which is dark, damp, and blissfully silent. Finding nothing of interest in the drab room, I satisfy myself with sitting up against the wall and meditating, centering my thoughts on the day's events.

Those explosions, if Stark's genius was anything to go by, because he _certainly_ would not allow for such a thing to happen in his tower, were not an accident. Not only that, but the whole of the event smelled of one person, and the only person he could suspect was Amora.

Her obvious motive would have been to kill us, but Amora had always been one for the more subtle plans, the type you must read between the lines and work to decipher.

_So then why?_

Perhaps Amora knew that Tony would be in his lab, making him harder to reach, thus lowering the amount of opponents she would have to face.

Or maybe she wished for our spirits to be diminished because of the loss of home.

_But Amora is not known for that sort of strategy…. _

I rack my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. _There is something I am missing. Something important… Amora had changed her target to Charlotte, which would only mean that she was commanded to do so by Thanos._

_ So she is in much more danger than what I thought. _This thought creates a stirring feeling of foreboding inside of my chest and squeezing my eyes tighter, I force myself to push it away in order to think with unclouded thoughts.

Thanos wants Charlotte. Charlotte is a Shadow Keeper, and perhaps he simply wishes to finish them off once and for all. After all, he is feared for many a reason. But consuming so much effort and time over one simple creature seems far too much a waste, even for Thanos.

There MUST be a reason that I'm missing, something staring me right in the face but is evading me.

_"Mr. Laufeyson, the Avengers request your presence. Charlotte has woken, and Master Stark is beginning to show signs of regaining consciousness."_

**Bruce 3 (Love this guy****)**

Charlotte was all bandaged up. Both of her arms were wrapped up in white gauze, palm up to elbow, same with her feet up to her knees. There was a large bandage around her stomach where she was stabbed. Charlotte had gotten some pretty bad burn injuries and SHIELD also had found glass etched inside her skin. Even though I knew Charlie was going to end up alright, I was still incredibly worried.

I had tried to help the SHIELD doctors with taking care of Charlie and Tony, but after about an hour I had stopped, feeling pretty much more like a burden then a help. Charlotte wasn't in the best condition, but Tony… I cringe just thinking of it.

His burn wounds are critical, spreading around his legs and less harsh on his chest, along with abrasions from falling debris that they suspect landed on him. The doctors said that Tony hit his head pretty hard as well, adding to the list of injuries. Tony is going to live… But it'll take a while for him to heal. The rest of us were lucky, with very minor injuries.

The rest of the Avengers and I are lying on Tony's bed, lazing around, unable to break the sullen atmosphere. Fury brought up some coffee for all of us, saying something about staying strong as a team, for the team. We only half heard him as we took the warm coffee mugs. We haven't even discussed this morning's events, save the debrief with Fury. I think we're all still in a bit of shock that Tony isn't hear to lighten the mood, and Charlotte to make us laugh with her attitude.

"Should we go see how they're doing?" Steve asks glumly, resting his chin in his hand.

"I doubt there's any change from when we were there five minutes ago. Plus, they made it clear we were getting in the way." Clint replied as he played with Natasha's hair, who's dozing off beside him.

"They said they'd let us know if anything changed anyway… Don't worry, Tony will be fine." I murmur patting Steve's arm.

"Tony is a great warrior. He shall get through this, I know of it." Thor affirmed. Even his normally happy tone was diminished.

"Bruce, if you hadn't had Hulked out… "Steve begins, voice trailing off.

"But I had. Don't think about what could have happened Steve. We all survived."

The room fills once again with silence, and with more time passing the more closer I am to falling asleep, and I know the others are the same. We did have a rude awakening after all. I try to force myself to stay awake in case of news, but fatigue is stronger than my current will.

"_Excuse me, Master Stark is showing signs of waking, and Ms. Angove is conscious, she has requested your presence."_

Or it was.

I've never seen the Avengers move so fast, even during a fight.

We're all down the stairs, pushing each other to get there faster in the process. We crowd around Charlotte in a matter of seconds, piling onto her bed.

"Hey guys." Charlotte says, half smiling, half cringing as she sits up.

Relief washes over me as I look her over, despite her injuries, she still looks like the regular old Charlie. I take her bandaged hand and run my thumb softly over her palm.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, trying to hide how excited I am that she's awake.

"A little sore, but nothing I'm not used to. How's Tony?" Charlotte asks, worry creasing her brow. "He's.. alive, right?"

"Yeah, you saved him. Tony's just really banged up, but he's alive because of you."

"And because of you."

"You guys aren't going to kiss or anything are you?" Clint smirks, lightly punching my shoulder.

Charlotte's cheeks turn a light pink and I can't help but laugh.

"You totally should." Natasha says as she nudges me forward.

"An injured lady can always use a kiss!" Thor adds, a huge smile on his face.

Staring into Charlotte's sparkling green eyes, my gaze falls to her soft, pink lips.

I bring my hand up to her cheek, brushing away hair that has fallen into her face and tucking it behind her ear. I lean in slowly, brushing my lips gently to hers. Her lips mold perfectly to mine, and there's a quiet "awwwww" in the background.

I pull back and look at her, but she's not looking back at me. She's staring at something behind me. Turning to look, I freeze, seeing who Charlotte's attention is on instead of me.

Loki has entered the room, and he's staring back at Charlotte, emotions flying across his face faster than I have time to register them. Finally, Loki's face just goes cold.

"Guys!" Natasha shouts, scrambling off of the bed. "Tony is awake!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Writing isn't as easy as it looks :x Charlotte and Loki's relationship is getting harder and harder to write for. I think it's because of what I have planned for them.. SO exciting ;p**

**To my reviewers… You're great. There ya go. Lol**

**Keep my secrets, hope to die.**

**Loki**

The Avengers are soon off of Charlotte's bed and onto Tony's, though the movement barely registers. Although my emotions are fluctuating to the extreme, I only allow my anger to show through my eyes. I know she sees it, for she answers with her own cold, hard-gaze. I can very nearly hear her say "_Yeah? What of it?" _But no words fall from her lips.

_Her traitorous lips. _My eyes narrow and I begin to walk forward towards her.

I am about to say something along the lines of _downgrading_, but before the chance is given, I am pushed aside by a tiny blonde woman, _Coulson's _cousin.

"I need everyone out." Agent Schmitt commands, her voice offering no room for argument.

The Avengers and I all stare at her, as if she had spoken a different language. The agent rolls her eyes, and points to the door.

"Now."

"Well, seeing as Charlie and I can't move…" Tony's raspy, sarcastic voice responds. He holds up his bandaged arm as an example.

"I just have to speak to Ms. Angove, but I suppose that you're fine here, Mr. Stark. As for the rest of you, I'm not going to ask again."

The Avengers hesitate a moment longer, but follow the order, all the while glaring as they depart. I act as though I am about to follow, but the moment Agent Schmitt turns, I cast invisibility over myself.

_This shall be interesting._

"Anthony, I'm going to ask you to not repeat this conversation to anyone, that goes for you as well Charlotte."

"God, whatever. Just don't call me Anthony. By the way, hey Charlie! Saw you kissing Brucey over there! Way to go!"

"Hey Tony," Charlotte smiles anxiously, ignoring the annoyed look of the Agent. "How are you feeling?"

" I don't know yet. They have me all drugged up, I feel like I'm breathing through chunky fuckin' peanut butter."

Agent Schmitt clears her throat, stepping forward. "If you two are done."

"And what if I'm not? I got a lot of stamina, honey. I can go on forever. Your little buddies should have kept me under."

"If you are not, then I will call me 'little buddies' back to the house, and have them roll your cute little bed out the door."

"But it's my house, you-"

"Tony." Charlotte chuckles, glancing at him. "Mute."

Expecting the Man of Iron to continue, I am surprised by the lack of sound coming from his mouth in the moment after. Stark simply has an amused glint in his eyes and I inwardly chuckle.

"Thank you Ms. Angove. Now," Schmitt turned sharply in Charlotte's direction, walking to the side of her bed, hips swaying. "You sure did a lot to save Mr. Stark, with Dr. Banner of course."

Charlotte stayed silent, her face a mask of stone.

"Alright then.. So tell me, how do you feel knowing that your team left you alone with a dangerous beast? In a burning, crumbling building left to fight for yourself?"

_Well, if that's what you would like to call it… _

"How I felt was irrelevant. I had a job to do. My friend was in danger. I used the advantages I had to get what I needed done. That's all." Charlotte answers, completely colorless in every way.

Admitting it would be difficult, but I'm rather impressed. Charlotte is much more than what one could see from the outside. She has changed quite a few times since I had first met her.

_And underestimating her could lead to downfall…._

_ "What _the fucK!? They LEFT you?" Tony exclaims, the vast movement the sudden excitement caused making him cringe. "Charlie I swear if anything would have happ-"

"But nothing did Tony, I know what I am capable of. If anything would have happened to YOU. That's all that mattered. "

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and I can see Stark mirroring my own reaction, just as amazing as I. _Charlotte Angove, social introvert, evolved in such little time._

"You may discuss Charlotte's heroics later. Just a couple more questions Ms. Angove. Has there been any… Say, forward, behavior? Anything that anyone at the tower had acted toward you that was more than normal?"

"What do you want?" Charlotte asks bluntly.

Agent Schmitt raises an eyebrow and smirks as she stares Charlotte hard in the eye. "Straight to the point, alright. I want to know what kind of relationship you have with Loki."

"Woah! Charlie! You and Loki!? That's like Alice and the Mad Hatter!" Tony laughs, and I ignore the comment intently as I lean forward with interest.

Charlotte tilts her chin up, keeping her gaze steady. "It doesn't go beyond the alliance for the benefit of the team."

"I have reason to believe otherwise."

"Such as?"

"I'm blonde, not blind."

Charlotte laughs deeply with a twinge of cruelty lacing the melodic noise. "I don't think you've read my file, agent. It says something along the lines of 'emotionally monotone'. Not only that but Loki was an enemy of SHIELD, and he killed your cousin."

Indifference plays across Schmitt's face as she leans back against the bed.

"If you're so 'emotionally monotone' why were you just kissing ? That seems rather the opposite if you ask me."

I stare at Charlotte expectantly, and her heart visibly drops through her eyes. Narrowing my eyes angrily, I look away, unable to look at Charlotte without my emotions fluxing.

"Charlie..." Tony urges, his voice soft with reassurance.

"Loki and I weren't anything. He just pretended, I don't know why. But it was a lapse in my judgment. That's all."

Turning my gaze back to her with a sad look, I catch her staring right at me and I freeze, fearing for a moment that I am visible. Then realization hits.

_Shadow Keepers can sense the presence of others. _

Then Charlotte's previous statement sets in and I feel the need to tell her my reasoning in no longer allowing myself to be near her affectionately, to allow her the knowledge without the pain. But the pain is what sets it in. The pain is what is keeping her safe.

_Safe from me._

"Did Coulson mean anything to you?" Agent Schmitts cold voice snaps me out of my narcosis. Charlotte's eyes go hard and she clenches the sheets tightly, her knuckles whitening. "You fraternize with his psychopath murderer and lie to his only remaining family member. You're really something aren't you? Absolute integrity to betrayal."

The atmosphere continues to darken with each hateful second as the Agent continues talking, shoving Charlotte further and further into the abyss, yet Charlie simply sits there, allowing herself to be denounced as though unable to respond. I find myself more and more eager to show myself and allow this agent a bit of my thoughts with every passing word meant for demoralizing Charlie.

"They sure could have done a lot better of a job when they _grew you in the test tube."_

Charlotte's head shoots up, and anger fills her eyes. Yanking the IV out of her vein, she shakily stands up and walks towards the agent. Standing face to face, Charlotte is a good head shorter, but her stature clearly implies her competence as she stares deep into the agent's eyes.

"You ignorant bimbo! How DARE you talk to her like that, you robotic bitch! You can consider yourself fired, _agent. _ Fired like the victims of Pompeii. " Tony moves as if to stand up as well and JARVIS' voice sounds from the ceiling.

"_Sir, It in inadvisable to stand upright in your current state."_

But Anthony simply ignores him. With each movement, he grows more and more pale. As if hit by a flying object, he freezes, going completely pale.

"I… I can't feel my legs."

**Bruce**

"Who does she think she is? With her little clinking stilettos. I'd like to show her a few different uses for those things." Natasha steams as she plops herself down on the floor next to Clint.

"Different uses?" Captain asks tiredly and plops himself down next to Natasha. "For high heels?"

"Yeah, I'd shove 'em so far up her a-"

"Tasha." Clint interrupts, fixing her with a mutual gaze

"Sorry, I just don't understand why Fury assigned _her._ She's Coulson's cousin, sure, but she's his complete opposite. Why do we even _need her?_ Does Fury not trust us anymore? Last time I checked we were still apart of the top SHIELD agents."

"I'm sure the director has a good enough reason for keeping an eye on us." Steve declares, pausing as if expecting to be interrupted by a joke about Fury's eye from Tony, but it doesn't come. "Besides, it's only temporary until we can take down Amora and Skurge."

"Amora is getting more daring, I am certain it was her that set fire to the tower." Thor says gravely as he leans against the wall.

I plop down next to Steve and lean my head back against the wall, sighing.

"So, Doctor, are you and Charlotte like, Fonduing now?" Steve asks as he fixes his gaze on me.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him. "Excuse me?" Clinta and Natasha start to snicker in the background.

Steve's face begins to turn different shade. "You know… When a girl and a guy-"Clint has burst into uncontrolled laughter, interrupting the Captain. "What's so funny?"

"Steve, didn't I already explain to you that 'fonduing' isn't what you think it is?"

"But Clint said that you didn't know wh-"

"Anyway!" Clint shouts, still overcome with laughter, "Are you and Charlotte going to start dating?"

I smile brightly and run a hand through my hair.

"_BRUCE!"_

We all jump as the screech rings, echoing in the halls. The shout had come from the intercom, which JARVIS must had opened up.

"_Excuse me, Agent Angove is requesting your presence. It is urgent."_

A quick glance at the others is all that's needed before we're standing and running back to the medical center again.

I open the door, breathing heavily, and Agent Schmitt pushes past me. I look at her for a second, then scramble in the room with the rest of the Avengers.

Loki is already there beside Charlotte, they are both standing above Tony's bed, with a very freaked looking Tony. Loki has this very determined, yet confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask Tony, standing across the bed from Charlotte. She looks as though she's about to respond but cannot find the correct words to relay the answer to my question.

"I tried to get up, to move or something. But I can't feel my legs. I'm like… Tiny fucking Tony. God, I hope this doesn't lead to a Christmas special. Tell me this is the side-effect of a drug or something that SHIELD gave me, because the doc's said nothing about a major physical injury." Tony pleads and Charlotte grabs his hand, gently squeezing.

"This is not SHIELD's doing." Loki mutters, staring at Tony intently.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks, stepping into view.

"There is magic here. It has set itself inside of Anthony, and I can think of no one better to do this than Amora. She would resort to something like this."

"What my brother says is true, she has been known to use these sort of methods to gain an advantage." Thor affirmed, crossing his arms in deep thought.

Clint was eyeing Loki suspiciously, glancing between Tony and the God. "How do we know it wasn't Loki?" He asks as he tilts his chin up in defiance. "He didn't come up with us, he could been busy voodooing Tony or whatever."

I stare at Loki, awaiting a response, but he keeps his face a mask of neutrality.

"It wasn't Loki." Charlotte says firmly. "I can sense the magic. It's hard to describe, but it's like an essence surrounding Tony that _feels _like Amora."

"More Harry Potter crap… Loki, you've got a magic wand. Can you do anything about it?" Tony turns towards Loki, a small glimmer of pleading seeping through his eyes.

Loki looks uncomfortable for a brief second and I scoff, unable to grasp the idea of the god helping anyone but himself.

_And Charlotte._

Loki shoots a glare in my direction, clearly not pleased with the scorning.

"Magic is quite complex. In order to undo another sorcerer's doing it requires an enormous amount of energy, and this spell is much more delicate and more defined than the one Amora had set upon Charlotte, which requires a more strenuous amount of work over a more lengthy time period. I'm afraid, that with Amora and Skurge acting up as they have been, that it would put us at more of a disadvantage."

"I just… How long am I going to be like this?" Tony questions quietly, avoiding my eye contact.

"I am uncertain. Until Amora is apprehended, I cannot risk it."

The sound of a door opening makes us all turn, and Agent Schmitt walks quickly in.

"Amora again, you guys had best suit up."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Valentine's day week! Perhaps I shall add some fluff in honor of it… Hmmm… We shall seeee 3 It won't be this chapter though!**

**To my reviewers….**

**Ellize: **** I know Dx Poor Tony. It's so hard writing his pain:x LOL but you know, I am pretty torturous.**

**You actually miss Amora? But her showing up means less fluff for you. Lol**

**OrgasmicPigeon: **** I like Tony with legs too :x Glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Float your boat.**

**Charlotte**

"But…What about Tony?" I ask quietly. None of us had moved when Agent Schmitt called us to action, it just wasn't normal without the whole team.

"He'll have to stay here. He obviously can't be Iron Man as a handicap." Schmitt replies, causally looking at her nails.

My jaw drops and the Avengers around me imitate their shock. Fire wells up in my blood and I step forward, about to show her what 'handicapped' means, but a gentle grip around my wrist stops me. Looking down, I see Tony, his face held grimly firm.

"Not worth it." He says simply, determination pouring through his eyes. And I immediately understand, because I can relate. His biggest fear is weakness. Not being good enough. Suddenly the suit of armor makes sense, it's not just a suit, it's a way of rebelling against what makes him powerless.

_"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away, what are you?" _

Take that away, he's human. Imperfect. And that's something a super-soldier couldn't understand and certainly something Tony doesn't want to think about, so he plays it off. His current paralysis is likely to tear him up inside and I feel pity for him, but I don't show it. Instead I fill my gaze with respect, and nod my head once as I start for the door.

I won't make a scene here, for Tony.

_So he doesn't have to deal with more pain._

And so I leave, not looking back to see if the others follow. I know they will.

**Loki**

As soon as Agent Schmitt walks through the door to get outside, Charlotte flashes towards her. The next movement is so swiftly efficient it is a blur, and next thing we know Schmitt is pinned on the ground with Charlotte doing a number on her, each punch getting rougher and more vengeful. We all stand around in unmoving shock, pure astonished-awe clearly written on each of our faces.

Bruce is the first to gather himself, pulling Charlotte off of the now thoroughly-beaten Schmitt. The agent looks a mess, blood soaking her hair and face swollen. She holds her jaw and groans, curling up on her side like an injured animal. Charlotte is standing above her, looking not much unlike the angel of death. Just as deadly and just as beautiful. Her hair is a halo of fiery wrath as it billows in the fierce wind, matching her mood. Her eyes have never looked so green as they shine with passionate fury.

She looks terrifyingly stunning, like a warrior of the night, and I could not even deny that I am earnestly impressed.

_Charlotte my dear, the Shadow Keeper in you is showing._

"You. Will. Regret. This." Agent Schmitt screams up at Charlotte.

Charlotte doesn't say anything. She doesn't show anything. She simply walks away, heading to toward the helicopter that nobody realized had arrived. She turns to the two SHIELD agents that had gotten out.

"Go do something with that."

They hesitate and then nod. As they approach they look more and more uncertain.

"What happened to her?" One of them asks. I laugh and turn to follow Charlotte onto the metal contraption with the Avengers following. No one responds to the question.

Agent Schmitt doesn't come with us, instead she waits with one of the SHIELD agents for a ride back to base in order to get her injuries treated.

The helicopter ride is quiet except for Barton commenting on Charlotte 'being a badass and pulling Hulk on the bitch' and everyone mumbling their agreements. She just nods and looks out the side of the vehicle. It takes a moment for me to catch that he is referring to the time when I had been pulverized by Banner's green side, and I simply raise my eyebrow and smile because I cannot help but agree.

When we arrive the clouds are murderously gray and powerful light strikes across the sky. We are standing outside of a very dark and dank looking cave sitting on the edge of a sharp cliff. There is a green light coming from inside the cave, and I instantly realize this is another trap.

"This has 'trap' written all over it." Black Widow says, voicing my thoughts.

"Agreed." Charlotte accedes, looking around. "Might as well go in though."

There is a sudden looming feeling washed over me as I watch her lead the group into the darkness.

_This will not end well. _

Hoping to delay the inevitable, I walk beside her, ever watchful for any danger that may befall her.

As we move deeper and deeper into the trap, the temperature drops. There are many forks in the road, but we all consent that it would be a bad idea to split up. I am now leading as the light source, making sure Charlotte is close behind me.

"Charlotte, do you sense anyth-" I begin to ask before falling off the edge of a cliff.

I hear a shout from above me as I fall relentlessly towards the approaching ground. Suddenly I am grasped up in Thor's arms and we begin to fly upwards. Setting me on my feet again, Thor turns to me.

"You must be more careful, brother." Thor scolds seriously.

"That cliff was not there before." I mumble, flustered as I look over the edge. The bottom would have meant certain death for a mortal, but for a god, innumerous pain. "I am grateful for your quick action, Thor."

Thor nods and leans against the side of a cliff. Apparently there was a silent agreement to take a break. Hawkeye and Black Widow are speaking silently to each other and the Captain and Banner copy Thor, relaxing. I spare a glance at Charlotte, who looks deeply concentrated.

I step towards her, speaking out of earshot of the others. "What is it?"

"There's something here… I can't grasp it. It's like a constant awareness that I feel, but I can't find it." She whispers, looking up at me worriedly. Her eyes are a shady green in the dark and affection bubbles in my stomach, most unwelcome.

"Amora is probably blocking you, but not doing a very thorough job of it. She must be using that to her advantage. Sorcerers do not simply make mistakes such as that."

"Oh how right you are, dear Loki. I am quite glad that you had decided to enter my trap. It makes things so much more simple."

I push Charlotte behind me as the Avengers all get into their defensive stances. Amora is standing in front of us, her trusty Executioner right beside her.

"Amora, you have been offered chances of forgiveness, but now you are given no such chances. You have gone too far." Thor growls as he flips his hammer in his hand.

"Oh? Are you speaking of your dear teammate? Such rash decisions based on one so weak and mortal."

Charlotte shoves past me, and steps towards Amora. The sorceress sneers and steps back slightly.

"I will kill you." Charlotte scowls, looking once again like a deadly warrior.

"Oh darling, I wish I could say the same to you, however you're going to wish that I could kill you once you find out what is in store for you." She replies simply and leans against Skurge.

"That's irrelevant Amora, you'll never get a hold of her." I sneer, once again positioning myself in front of Charlotte.

"Oh Loki, your weakness for her is really going to be the downfall of saving her."

"You think I feel something for someone like her? I simply wish to keep her out of your disgusting grasp."

Amora chuckles and summons a light of magic, illuminating her face in a sickly glow. "Loki you must not actually think that _I _would want her. Surely you must have figured out Thanos wants her, _and why."_

"Of course I have. She is a Shadow Keeper."

Amora throws her head back and laughs fully. "You think that is the only reason? Oh this is priceless. Almost makes me regret what I am about to do."

I am about to respond, questioning her about Thanos's true intent, but magic surrounds us and I feel darkness consume the room around us. I try to resummon light to no avail and I feel around desperately.

"Charlotte!"

"Don't bother, love. She is somewhere else in the cave. Do not worry, I will not harm her. Too much. Besides, you will get your chance to save her. In the meantime, you can entertain yourself with Skurge. Enjoy!"

Magic swells once again and I can tell that she has teleported.

"Skurge, after I am done with you, you had better hope I am too tired to demolish your dear witch, for she has tried me once too many."

"The odds are against you this time, my old friend. There is only one outcome this time, and it is not in your favor."

Light illuminates itself through magical means just in time for me to dodge Skurge's first attack. I summon my own staff and prepare myself for the next.

"Have you forgotten that I am the God of Chaos? You don't truly believe that your 'odds' mean anything against me do you?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I feel bad for ya'll. No idea what's coming…. So many of you talking about cliff hangers in my reviews… Gave me a few ideas ;D Hope this was worth the wait!**

**To my reviewers…**

**Ellize:**** I know she is, that's why she got beat up lmao**

**LOL poor Loki. Must not like the feeling of embarrassment. I thought some comic relief was needed without Tony. :[**

**When they reunite… :p I wish I could tell you what's going to happen. I made sure to include fluff in this chapter just for you.**

**It's cuz Loki has a taste for evil ;D**

**DatPandaGirl:****Sorry! I don't even mean to do that lol it's just like.. Okay, Imma end it now. It keeps ya'll interested anyway.**

**Tears2Roses: ****Hush, it's a secret lol. I suppose it's an obvious one though.. Maybe I'll change my plans so you guys won't even know what hit ya ;D depends on if I'm feeling up to it though lol I'm so glad you like my story, I absolutely love all the reviews I get. They definitely make me update faster knowing that I have fans wanting more. So thank you so much!**

**KilalaInara: ****Thank you! :D I love writing it! Most days… We can't kill Schmitt xD Then it would seem like I'm trying to kill off Coulson's family. You gave me a great Idea though…. **

**Surprise?**

**Loki**

Skruge is swinging madly, and I am just barely dodging each move. The rocky surface beneath my feet increases the difficulty of each defensive move. I get far enough away from him to catch my breath, and I can already feel myself tiring.

"What is this Skurge?" I ask, breathing heavily. " I do not remember you being one to use unfair advantages. I am already weak. Did you realize you're inability to defeat me? Amora enchanted this room. I can feel it. Not only that, but your attacks have changed. I am disappointed. "

"The stakes are high for us Loki, we cannot lose." Skurge replies, stepping towards me once again.

"That's quite unfortunate for you. Losing is in your nature. Not only that but entering bargains in which you have the disadvantage is foolish, so I suppose you brought it upon yourself."

Skurge pauses with his axe raised. "I would follow Amora blindly, you know that. I protect her. This is all because of the daft Shadow Keeper. I will indeed enjoy what Thanos has in store for her."

I summon a blast of magic and surge towards Skurge grasping his axe. With one quick word I teleport the weapon, leaving its wielder dazed. Taking advantage of his surprise, I shove my palm upwards, knocking his face upwards. I roughly drive my elbow into his exposed neck causing him to flail backwards, coughing. He regains his footing and rushes towards me brutally fast, faster than normal.

Skurge takes hold of me, and I let myself fall. I grab onto him firmly, and his skin is unusually hot. I write it off pulse me magic through him. He falls off of me, but quickly rushes towards me again. Just as he is about to reach me, Skurge is tackled to the ground by his newly made clone.

I stand up, brushing myself off. Skurge, the original, was clearly caught off guard. The two of them are on the ground, each trying to best the other.

"He has the extra power that you have, unlucky for you. You should know better than letting a sorcerer get close to you. Hasn't Amora taught you anything?"

Skurge grunts in reply, throwing the clone off of him. The clone gets back up and rushes him, but Skurge hits him savagely in the stomach.

The amount of energy that the clone is consuming, plus the enchantment of the room, causes me to lose hold of the clone, and it vanishes.

Taking advantage of my opponents back turned to me, I run towards him. Using my weight and momentum, I clutch his neck and throw him to the ground.

_The Black Widow would be proud._

Skurge swiftly knocks my feet out from under me however, ending my short victory. I fall, and he is once again pinning me. The heat of his body is near searing, and I squirm, trying to free myself.

I stop, suddenly understanding his burst of power.

_The heat._

I smile, allowing my Asgardian form to fade.

Skurge's eyes widen and I once again grab hold of him, my freezing touch making his burning skin hiss. He winces as he tries to escape me, but I do not relent. "Such an obvious weakness in the spell, I cannot believe I had not realized it before."

I let go of him, simply for my own amusement, and I watch him as he scrambles away.

"You should have left Charlotte out of this." I say, stepping towards him. "I might have let you live." Ice forms in my hand in the shape of a crude, jagged dagger. "I will not lie to you, this will hurt. It will not be quick. And I will enjoy it."

**Charlotte**

I look out over the sparkling ocean, the red setting sun illuminating the waves like fire. The sand feels warm beneath my feet and I breathe in the smell of the ocean. The cool air feels good against my skin, which is barely covered by a blue, ruffled two-piece. Loki is waste deep in the water, his lean back reflecting in the waves. He turns, staring at me and my breathing stops. In the fiery waves, he looks to be a supernatural being, reborn through flame.

_ It suits him._ I think, laughing out loud. I am quickly silenced when suddenly he's in front of me, pulling me to him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers, kissing up my neck towards my lips. I press my hands against his strong chest, tracing my fingers gently over his muscles.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you." I murmur as I lightly kiss him. Loki smiles, making my heart skip a beat.

"Well I might wish to be elsewhere, maybe in my chambers back in Asgard, involving less clothing."

I laugh again, pushing him over onto the sand. He joins my laughter and pulls me closer to him.

"Oh Charlie, my love for you burns within me. I have never felt anything as strong as this."

I blush and lay my head against his chest. The light is streaming through the crystal windows, casting a dreamy spell over the room. I run my fingers over the soft, silk bed and smile.

_Wait… Bed?_ I sit up and look around. Loki follows suit, grabbing my hands.

"What's wrong baby?" Loki asks, pulling me closer to him.

"We were on th- … Did you just call me baby?"

"Do you not like it?" He tilts his head to the side and the light catches his eyes just right, making me hesitate.

_Focus Charlie. Something is wrong here._

"Oh I like it…" I start, inching away from Loki as I climb off the bed. "Just, you would never call me that."

"Why ever not?" Loki narrows his eyes, standing up as well.

I try and act normal, putting my agent skills to good use, but there's something about Loki's presence that lately has been making me unable to hide things from him.

"It's too mortal for you." I laugh nervously, positioning myself closer to the window. He has closed the distance between us now, and he reaches towards me, tucking an unruly strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do not fret, my dear Shadow Keeper." Loki whispers and leans in to kiss me. The warm pressure against my lips makes me swoon. I deepen this kiss, forgetting all of my doubts. All I know in that moment is Loki. His taste, his touch, and his smell.

_And he smells so wonderful, like flowers… And summer._

My eyes fly open and I push Loki back abruptly. He stumbles and fixes me with a dark glare, his light green eyes causing me to once again to feign in my determination once again.

_Light green?_

"Who are you!" I demand forcefully, positioning myself defensively.

A girly chuckle fills the room, and Loki's form transforms, revealing the sorceress behind the sorcerer.

"You are a quick one I must admit. Even the most advanced magic-wielders have trouble seeing through an enchantment. I now realize why he has a fancy for you."

"Amora." I growl. The room around me transforms, and her and I are back in the storm that's raging outside of the cave. The rocky surface is slippery from the rain. "What have you done with Loki? And the others?"

"Ah yes, your _precious_ boyfriend and your so-called team. Loki is facing off with Skurge at the moment. I am not so sure Loki will last the night. Skurge has been… Enhanced, in a way. And your friends.. Well. They are facing their own obstacles."

I step towards her, already feeling the shadows running beneath my skin, though I have not yet summoned them.

"And not to mention your dear Ironman. He, of course, will be much easier to deal with permanently. You and the green beast had interrupted me before I had finished my spell. I had hoped the fire was enough to keep you away, but no. Of course not. You Shadow Keepers.. Always playing hero."

I try to fight my anger, unwilling to allow the black rage to overtake me, but Amora pushed all of the right buttons. The darkness overtakes me, filling my insides with a seeping, endless black. I am no longer in control. The shadows have overtaken me, filling me with a sparking rage that nearly tears me apart. I can feel the darkness overfill and I can only imagine what I look like.

The last thing I will remember seeing is the fear that glows in Amora's eyes.

**Amora**

"What is this!" I screech, backing away as the dark creature approaches me. Shadows are fluttering about her as though she is one of them and they are re-welcoming their companion home. Her features have sharpened and her aurora shines with an ever consuming darkness. With each step she takes, it is as though an everlasting cold spikes through my bones.

"You should have thought twice, little sorceress, before thinking to cross me." Charlotte says, if it is even her. Her voice has changed. It is inhuman.

I do not understand why absolute fear has overtaken me, but it is all I feel. The overwhelming darkness is all around me, and it seeps into my soul.

The demon before me reaches out, making a grasping motion. Terror squeezes my heart and I scream though I do not hear it. The air inside of my lungs is quickly replaced by the bloodthirsty blackness, and my insides are filling with it. The dark grasps my mind, searching every crevice and consuming it, its own sharp consciousness becoming my own.

And I can feel it.

But just before it tears my sanity apart, it's sucked away, leaving me breathless. I fall to the ground, gasping for the lost air. I look up, praying that the shadows will kill me instead of filling me with the overwhelming black hole and pushing me towards the brink of insanity, but it seems fate is favoring me.

The irony of it brings back my strength and I laugh, shakily getting to my feet.

Charlotte Angove is collapsed on the ground, breathing rapidly and grasping desperately at the slick terrain.

"_Pathetic." _I hiss vehemently, going to crouch beside her. "Your own _evilly deranged_ power, which you lack control of, is your downfall. You have a problem, darling." I push her over as she tries to bring herself to stand, and she falls over with the simple touch. I laugh cruelly.

Charlotte whispers something, too quiet for me to hear. I lean in, boldly putting myself closer to her.

"What was that?" I ask, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up towards me.

She winces and tries to get to her feet, to no avail.

"_Loki…"_ She whispers.

I turn, dropping the Shadow Keeper to the floor.

Loki is standing there, drenched in either rain or perspiration, looking very much like the devil's incarnate.


End file.
